Family Blood
by CJ7
Summary: Sunny is back and this time adjusting isn't going to be so easy especially when his family in L.A wants him back. Rated for Language and spanking.
1. Chapter 1

"Baby, I have to finish up this meeting and I'll be there as fast as I can just sit tight and be good alight?" Sunny said.

"Okay." I agreed looking out the Vice Principal's office window. I sat back down on the bench next to the Shepherds. The school got called off early due to snow. Darry couldn't make it he had no car because Soda took the truck to work and I couldn't get a hold of Soda. So now, I just had to wait for Sunny. There were a couple of socs in the room but they were sitting across the room making scowls at us. I wanted to say a few words to them but Sunny was picking me up so it wasn't going to be worth it. When it came time for rumbles and fights like that Darry at least understood it but Sunny rarely fought; he didn't like it and he told us that unless we were swung across first we weren't fighting not that Sunny couldn't fight. I saw him one time take out a couple of socs that were giving Soda and Steve a hard time at the DX one day. He thought the whole soc and greaser thing was the stupidest thing alive. I guess he was right in some ways.

Mr. Luken walked out. I wanted him to come back. I leaned my back against the wall.

"Do you apes have a problem? Or are your faces always that ugly?" Curly asked.

The three socs across the bench were all freshman. They were out numbered too. One of the socs flipped Curly the bird and in return, Curly flipped him a double back.

"You're out numbered I wouldn't start anything." Curly spat at them.

"You greasers are all a waste of life!" The red haired one said.

I wished more than ever I had a cigarette right now. Mr. Luken walked back in and everyone fell silent again. The socs' parents picked them up before the Sunny or the Shepherds Mom got there. I put my head back thinking if Steve and Two-Bit weren't so hung over they would both be here. I talked to Curly for a little while, he was in the middle of telling me about the reformatory when Sunny came in.

"Hey, bud, I'm sorry I got held up."

"Who are you?" Mr. Luken asked. Mr. Luken thought he was better than everyone else was.

Sunny looked taken back. It wasn't everyday someone asked who he was, our family story spread all over town. The entire world thought he looked more like my Dad than Darry did half the town mistakes him for Darry all the time.

"I'm his brother sir. Sunny Curtis." He stuck out his hand. "I don't believe we've met."

The vice didn't even take Sunny's hand. "You aren't his guardian and frankly on his records you aren't there. I can't let him leave with you. You don't even sound like you're from here!"

"Oh, Mr. Luken you don't have to worry about him. He looks dead on Darrel and little Darry. He the half brother came from L.A." Mrs. Sheppard leaned on the door from. She was looking at Sunny. I wanted to laugh because like Darry; Sunny loathed trashy girls actually Sunny hated all trash. I watched as Sunny's mouth drew thin.

"I see." Mr. Luken took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Half brother, you are free to go Ponyboy."

Sunny didn't say anything he just turned around and walked out to the car. He kicked his tire and lit up a cigarette. "Fucking bastard of a vice principal can kick the god damn bucket!" He whirled around and looked at me. "Don't you ever repeat that?"

Sunny's Point of View.

I sat on the couch writing my article it wasn't due till Friday. Darry was babbling on about something.

"Mmmhmm." I said. He wailed a pillow at my head. "WHAT THE HELL!" I jumped up.

"What's going?" Pony and Soda appeared in the hallway it was one o clock; they were both supposed to be in bed.

"Do you two, realize what time it is. Why aren't you in bed? Darry told you both to go to bed a long time ago."

"We heard fighting." Soda said.

"No one's fighting go back to bed!"

They both looked past me at Darry. "We aren't fighting."

"Bed, before I skin both of you." That got them moving but now Darry was quite. I tried to go back to my article but it wasn't working. I didn't act like that towards them. On top of it I probably would have ran out of bed to see what was going on if my older brother was screaming at one in the morning.

"I wouldn't have hit you with the pillow; if you would have just answered me. I asked you what was wrong." Darry broke our silence.

"Nothing, I just need to get this finished." I said. Darry didn't fall for it.

"So you just let loose at you're little brothers for no reason." He smirked.

He was right. I never really did that to them before. "Shit!" I threw my pen down and got up to apologize to them but when I went to their room, they were both asleep. I just stood there in the doorframe watching them. I leaned heavily on the doorframe hitting my head slightly.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You know I have enough to worry about with out having you to worry about either." He smiled patting his stomach. He had a stress related heart attack, an ulcer last month on top of it, his hand was messed up, and it kept him from working.

"You know Mr. Luken the vice principal. I went to pick Pony up and he almost didn't let me because I wasn't on Pony's records. He acted as if I didn't even look like you. Then on top of it, Mrs. Sheppard comes in there going. "Oh, it's okay he's the half brother."

Darry gave me one of the weirdest looks I had ever seen him give. "So you're in a bad because every regards you as our half brother? Yet at home, it doesn't matter whole or half-still brother? Who care's what people think Sunny? Sheppard kids don't even know who their real father is and the vice principal still lives with his Mom. It shouldn't matter what other people say wake those two up ask them who you are to them."

I rubbed my forehead. "You're right and I really just screwed up."

Darry punched my shoulder. "Congratulations you made a mistake. It'll be forgotten about my morning. They don't hold grudges if they did I'd be screwed." He grinned a little bit.

I went to bed feeling like an idiot. I snapped at two kids for no reason. I don't know why it gets to me. I hated it when my sister said I was her half brother once to her friends. I understood why my Dad would hate it when someone said I was his stepson and not his son.

"Sunny! Sunny! WAKE UP! It snowed." There is only one person who could be this chipper in the morning. I groaned. "Soda it's six thirty why are you up?"

"Don't you like snow?" He was grinning wildly.

"Can't you wake Darry up first?" I asked trying to go back to sleep.

"I did!" He announced. "He's making breakfast and you and Pony have dish duty."

"Joy." I rolled on to my stomach trying to avoid the sun and my brother.

"Try tickling him!" I guess Pony had decided to join the fun.

I nearly jumped out of bed; I was as ticklish as Pony. "I'm up." I groaned.

I grabbed Soda flipping over my shoulder and carried him into the kitchen. "Here put him in the oven." I dropped him on the floor next to Darry.

"I don't think he would fit." Darry grinned.

Darry and I worked on bills for the rest of the day.

"I'm getting a job tomorrow; for the construction company it pays less than what I would make but hell at least it's something. I'll be filing papers." He said.

I couldn't protest because his tone of voice showed that his mind was made up, it was killing Darry that he couldn't work, and someone else was taking care of him and his brothers. I nodded my consent.

"We need some things form the store." He grabbed the truck keys. He had mastered driving with one hand.

I leaned back on the couch wondering about everything. I talked to my family in L.A just a little while ago.

The door opened and Pony ran into the living room slamming the door behind him. He can begin stripping off his layers until he was down to shirt with the sleeves ripped out and jeans. He pulled his hat off it was no surprise that his hair was greased under it.

"Home already?" I asked.

Pony nodded. "I don't like Evie's friends and she brought them."

I laughed, the kid was smart when it came time to girls, and he wouldn't drop his jaw and follow the first one in a short skirt and heels. He wasn't too interested other than the occasional she's real pretty but that was it.

"Sunny, were you mad yesterday because of what Mr. Luken said?" He plopped down on the couch with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah." I answered handing over my lighter.

He lit his cigarette. "You shouldn't listen to him. Mr. Luken is an ass hole. He thinks he's better than everyone else!"

I started laughing. "Ponyboy don't let Darry catch you saying that. Or we'll both get in trouble."

"I mean it thou. You always said half, whole it doesn't matter. You're still my brother. Mr. Luken is an ass."

I smiled. "Come here." I pulled him into a hug. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too; now stop strangling me." Pony attempted to push away.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure you you'll be okay taking a cab?" Darry asked in a whisper.

"Yes, so go back to bed mother hen, it's five in the morning." I was on my way to Austin for a concert that I had to attend for my job. Darry sighed and tramped back to bed. I sat down at the table it would be a nice trip but I would have liked to know who was accompanying me on it. I checked my watch; the cab would be getting here soon. I walked into the boy's room studying for a minute. They had kicked off their blanket on the ground, it rather scared me how Soda had flung his arm around Pony's neck. I picked up the blanket and threw it back over them. Then gently brushed the UN greased hair away from Pony's face and kissed his forehead and Soda's. He stirred tossing over on to his back and looked up at me.

"You leaving now?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You are coming back?" Soda questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah; what would make you ask that?"

Soda shrugged. "Might get mighty attached to the Beatles and decide to go on tour with them."

I shook my head. "Take care of those other two okay? Don't cause trouble."

I heard a loud blast of a horn. "Asshole." I muttered underneath my breath. He had to know people were sleeping.

"It's early yet, get back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." Soda rolled over again and threw his arm around Pony's neck.

I took my cab to the airport looking around for a photographer or even another reporter. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"We should be going." I'd know that voice anywhere. It was delicate and had an Irish accent mixed it with the Tulsa southern drawl, god save me. I turned around and stared Grace Collins in the face.

I let her have the window seat and read a book the entire plane ride. While she sat there doing something. She was stuck up, ignorant and loud.

"Do you need help carrying anything?" I asked as we were getting our luggage.

"I can carry it. Do you think just because I'm a woman I'm incapable?"

I rolled my eyes, stuck a cigarette in my mouth and flagged a cab down, listening to her bitch about how smoking was such a filthy habit.

"Will you shut up?" I bellowed as we walked into the check in place at the hotel.

"My boss notified you everything should be paid for. His name his John Jackson." I told the guy behind the counter. He shuffled through a couple of things.

"Yes, Collins and Curtis. We were told to give you both these and here is the key to you're room enjoy the stay." He mumbled.

"Wait a second sir, we should have separate rooms." I said in desperation.

"No, I'm sorry you're boss only reserved one for the both of you." He said. "302"

I looked over at Grace and gestured her to follow. I was pleased at the fact that at least there were two beds. I sat at the window watching the people below me pass having no clue that I was ashing my cigarette on them. I reached for the phone; I might as well call home. Pony answered the phone.

"Hey, kid Darry there?" I asked.

"No," It was a sullen reply.

"Well cheer up a little kid, I'm only going to be gone a couple of days." I joked.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, what's going on with you?"

"Darry went back too work. Soda want's to know if he can borrow you're car today since its raining and Steve's is being weird."

"He knows the drill." 

"You can borrow it but if you get any tickets, wreck it or put any scratches on it, it's going to be your ass!" Pony shouted. The kid had every phrase I said down to the tee. I began laughing.

I had forgotten about the cigarette and dropped it on me. "Shit." I smothered the thing in the ashtray and said bye to Pony.

"You shouldn't cuss in front of children." Grace scolded almost immediately. "It set's a horrible example, so does smoking."

I lit up another smoke. "Mind your own business, the kid was smoking before I met him."

She gave me a disgusted look. "When did you meet you're child? How old is he?"

I laughed. "He's not my kid, he's my baby brother and he's thirteen, then I have another one that is Seventeen. Then there is Darry who is twenty going on fifty-nine. Here." I threw my wallet at her."

She picked it up and her green eyes nearly burned a hole in the wallet. "You and you're father look very much a like same with Darry. You could be twins."

"Why are you with these people?" She said holding up a three year old family portrait of me; my sister and parents back in L.A."

"That's my Mom and Step Dad and sister. I lived in L.A with them, that's why I just now met Soda and Pony."

"You're father thinks of some different names. You're parents didn't get a divorce did they?" She looked alarmed.

"Never married."

"Jesus help them." She muttered.

"What hell is that supposed to mean? My parents were good people not sinners. You're catholic ways aren't what's real."

"No but they are what's moral!" She nearly screamed.

"Maybe to you, do you know there are other religions and people?"

"I don't care about them. I choose to talk to well rounded people not bastards!" She shoved her red hair out of her face.

"Yeah, well I choose to talk to cultured people. Not judgmental, narrow-minded little girls. Take you're head out of you're ass. My fourteen year old brother knows more about this world than you ever will." I blew my smoke out hard in her face. "Fire crotch."

"How dare you"

"How dare you call me a bastard?"

(Soda's P.O.V)

I threw my head down in my hands and groaned. "He's going to kill me!"

"Easy buddy, you're lucky that cop didn't take your license away!"

"Steve, I got a speeding ticket!" I cried aloud. "Darry told me I would be in my room all day. If I got another one and Sunny is going to murder me!"

"He isn't here! Look we'll go down and pay it tomorrow before work because when we close today it won't be open. Sunny won't ever know! Besides, he just went to the Beatles concert in Austin. I'm sure he's in a great mood."

"I hope you're right!"

We manage to carry through on our plan but Sunny came home anything but happy.

He was sitting on the couch staring at the TV but he wasn't watching it. He was doing anything but watching it. I walked over and sat down next to him putting my head down on his shoulder. Sunny wrapped his arm around me.

"Who's stronger you or Darry?" I asked.

Sunny lifted his left eyebrow. Darry's newspaper came crashing down.

"I am." They both answered.

Sunny shook his head. "It won't matter something tells me Pony is going to have us all beat by the time he hits eighteen."

"I'll be in charge then." Pony grinned.

Darry glanced at the clock. "You aren't now, go get ready for bed."

"I better go too." I followed Pony down the hall into our bed. It wasn't that late except Darry wanted us both in bed when we had to get up real early for work and school so it was eleven. I feel asleep quickly only to be woken up by Pony. He was shaking me.

"mmm?" I rolled over to face him. "What Pony?"

"Shh, listen."

I obeyed, You could hear Darry and Sunny in the other room they were playing something by the way they were talking it sounded like chess.

"I haven't heard Darry laugh like that in a long time."

"I know not since before Mom and Dad died." I agreed.

"His other family keeps calling here. They called like eight times that one day."

I hit the quilts. "Damn it." I guess I was starting to pick up Sunny's habits now.

"Think he'll ever go back?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. There's always that chance." I said. We heard footsteps and both down back into our pillows. The door opened light from the hallway came flooding.

"We didn't wake them up." Sunny said. "You're hearing things."

I jogged home from work the next day. It was a good because we were slow and it was Thursday Sunny would be home when Pony and I got home. Darry however would be at work until seven. I walked in the house eerie quite. I saw Pony's shoes in the corner. Sunny was talking in a low voice on the phone to someone. I knew it was someone from L.A. He always talked different when it was someone from there.

"Hey Pony." I said. He was on his stomach with books sprawled everywhere.

"Sunny said you needed to change and I needed to get my homework done and we could meet Darry for Pizza at seven." He said not looking up from his math problems.

"Fair deal." I smiled.

"Ponyboy." Sunny appeared in the doorframe. "Go take a break for a minute."

Pony sort of rolled off the bed grabbing his cigarettes. Sunny waited looking down at his feet, when the screen door slammed he looked up at me.

"I got a really interesting phone call today."

"Oh yeah?" I said; Sunny rarely raised his voice at us so you could hardly tell if he was mad or not. "From who?"

"Down town; my car seems to have a speeding ticket on it and it wasn't paid in full."

I bit down. "I paid it off."

"No you owe two dollars more. When did you have plans on telling me about this Soda?"

"I didn't"

"That's what I thought. Damn it boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sunny sat down on the desk chair. "Look, Sodapop I know what it's like to have a lead foot but you've been warned about yours from me, Darry. I know you think you're a good driver, and honestly you are but you loose control of that car for a second kiddo you can hurt yourself and you were doing ninety there no reason for that. If it were five over, I would say no biggie but that is a big deal. I have known a lot of people that died from car wreck all having something to do with speeding. Your parents died from a car, I don't want to burry just yet. I love you too much."

"How can you say that?" I sort of shouted, I really didn't mean to but it was weird because it was times like this that Sunny reminded me so much of my Dad that it scared me. "Darry can't even straight out tell us he loves us anymore."

"Saying what's on your mind comes easier when you're a writer." Sunny mused.

"I don't know why Darry has trouble saying it but I don't. If you don't want me to say it I won't."

I shook my head. "I like it when you say it."

Sunny smiled; he patted my knee. "I need your license pal."

I dug in my pants pocket and pulled out my wallet. "Here." I forked them over to him.

"When do I get them back?"

Sunny grinned. "You earn it back."

(Darry's P.O.V)

I was expecting a lively dinner but what I got was Soda's explanation of why he got his license taken away and Pony falling asleep on the car ride home with me. I never woke the kid up if he fell asleep anywhere. It was easier to let him sleep because there was nothing the kid needed more than sleep. My wrist had was swollen and it was hard enough driving. I couldn't pick him up.

"I'll get him." Sunny said. I watched him pick Pony up with ease. I hated it; it wasn't easy letting someone take care of my brothers while I couldn't do even do a simple task of carrying the kid in. I watched as Sunny put him to bed and covered him up.

"He okay?" I asked.

"I guess he just got tired out early or something he was perfectly fine earlier." Sunny sort of shrugged.

"So, should we pick up where we left off?" I asked nodding toward our chess game.

"You're to fucking competitive." He mumbled but sat down with his elbows on the table. He contemplated the game. I shook my head, thinking wasn't going to help him any.

"Darry?" He asked half as he moved his Queen over.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you date?" He asked.

"What are you nuts? Does it look like I have time?" I asked. "I told you work and those two. That's all I have time for and nailing you at chess."

"We'll see about the last one there." He had a smug grin on his face.

"Sunny?" Soda came emerged out from the hallway.

"Yeah?" Sunny answered turning around giving his full attention to Soda.

"Think I can get my license back by Friday?" He asked. Sunny flipped back around.

"I told you kid you have to earn them back; there's no getting back."

I looked up at my younger brother. "Soda, you've crossed the lines with cars. Now, you almost got you licenses taken away from the police, wrecked Sunny's car drag racing not to mention all the speeding tickets on my truck. Do you really think I'm going to let you get your license back in three days?" I questioned.

"Sunny, how do I earn them back?" I couldn't believe it; there is one thing I always got from Soda even when he was mad at me and that was respect.

"Did you hear me?" I said authorial.

Sunny turned around. "Look Soda, you earn them back by being responsible."

Soda signed and looked at me. "I heard you loud and clear." He rolled his eyes.

He stormed off down the hall. "Sodapop knock it off before you wake you're brother up." I looked over at Sunny what am gotten into these kids?"

"I don't know." Sunny moved another piece. "But if I was you and he talked to me like that I would have made it so he wouldn't be sitting for a week."

"I don't like hitting them." I stated moving my king out. "Dad never did and I don't want to either."

"My parents did. It worked fine on us."

"Yeah well you know how Pony ran out a while ago got into all that trouble. He wouldn't have done it if I wouldn't have hit him first. He came home at two in the morning. I yelled at him and Soda tried to stop it then Pony mouthed back and I slapped him across the face hard enough to make him fall to the ground."

"Nothing that happened those four days was you're fault. Darry's there's a difference between smacking a kid across the face and spanking. But I guess this is one of those things that we are going to have to agree to disagree on."

"Hey Sunny?" I kept his gaze away from the game.

"Yeah?"

"Check mate."

Sunny looked down. "Bull shit!" He threw his pawn in my direction but I dodged it and threw one back that nailed him in the forehead.

"You're a sore loser!" I pelted another piece at him.

"Yeah; well you cheat!" He picked up the bored dumping all the pieces all over me.

"MORON." I ran after him tackling him to the ground forgetting my age and the fact that I had two teenagers asleep in the other room. It wasn't any surprise that he was strong, he flipped me off him and pinned me down but not for long. I managed to cut his air off.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Pony was standing there rubbing his eyes out while Soda towered behind him.

"Darry, he's a smoker you can't cut his air off that long."

I rolled over letting Sunny go. He gasped for air for a second.

"What were you two doing?" Soda asked looking from me to Sunny.

"Just playing chess guys, didn't mean to wake you." Sunny said rubbing his neck.

They retreated to their room grumbling.

"You okay?" I asked.

Sunny smacked the back of my head. "I would have had you if I didn't smoke."

"I'd kick you're ass again, but they need to go to sleep." I said back dusting of my shirt.

Sunny shoved me back to the ground. "What ever you say little brother."

(Sunny's P.O.V)

I poured the coffee grinds into the machine singing Elvis. Darry had just yelled for Pony a five-minute warning or he was sending in the troops if he didn't get out of bed. It was exactly four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later when he turned to Soda and said

"Go get him."

Soda grinned and took off down the hall. I shook my head if you asked my tickling was just cruel to do in the morning.

"KNOCK IT OFF SODA!" Pony screamed loud as if he was in pain. I never heard him use that tone toward Soda. I looked over at Darry who gestured that we should go see what up.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong with you? You're going to be late. Get up now before I drag you out."

"I don't feel good." He half whined turning over to face Darry. I watched as Darry placed a hand on his forehead, "You're hot."

"No, cold." Pony argued not realizing what Darry meant by hot. I laughed.

"Let him sleep; I can write my article here as long as it's in by noon."

Darry scratched the back of his head. His eyes swerved from met to Pony. "I don't know Sunny; taking care of him when he's sick it's not easy."

"Darry, we'll be fine chances are he'll sleep most of the day. I'll check his temperature if it gets to high, I'll take him to the doctor."

"Here, I'll leave you a list of what to do." Darry said.

I turned on the TV procrastinating doing my article for a little bit. Darry had left me a couple bottles of medicine out. I picked up his note.

_Rule one if his stomach hurts or he's throwing up; don't feed him anything but mushroom soul; no junk food including chocolate cake._ No Darry, thought I'd let the kid have brownies and icing.

_Rule two: if his temperature goes past, 103 take him to the emergency room._ In addition, I thought 103 was normal.

_Make sure you read the directions on the medicine labels and follow them._

I put his note down. He was just a little too paranoid. I was about to go back to watching my TV show when Pony came into the room coughing up a lung.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"Like shit." He answered. Pony had the blanket from his bed wrapped around him.

I laughed. "Come over here. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't breath." He said sounding congested. "It's cold in here. What's all that?" He pointed to the table where Darry had left every medication under the sun and his note. I picked the note up and handed it to him.

"You're brother left me with instructions on how to care for you and what to do for what."

"He left you the number for nine one." Pony grinned a little.

"You're brother is a real nut job you know it?" I said. Of course, the phone rang at the particular moment. "How much you want to bet it's him." I grabbed the phone. "Hello"

I was right.

"How's Pony? Is he up?" He questioned. "You better have read my note."

"Pony, here buddy talk to Darry."

"He says that. If you need him call him and he'll come home come home on his lunch break."

I shook my head. "Your stomach alright?"

Pony sort of shrugged. He collapsed on the couch. I pulled him in close to me.

"Will you just sing like you do ever morning?" He asked.

"You and Soda" I shook my head. "You guys really like my singing that much or are you mocking me?"

"You sound like Dad." Pony answered. "Darry listens to it too, but he won't admit it."

"Yeah, buddy, I'll sing." I ended up singing him to sleep with Blue Moon. I slowly finished my article. Then put him so his head would rest on my shoulder. I was surprise he didn't want up on the way to my office but the kid was out. I guess it was the cough syrup I gave him.

"Hey Pony." I shook him gently. "I have to run this inside to my office. You want to come or stay in here?"

He sat up shakily and pushed the blanket off him. His face had gotten paler and his cheeks were now flushed. He didn't say anything so I took it as a sign he was coming in with me. He shuffled next to me looking stony faced. I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to me.

"Hello Sunny, you didn't come to work?" It was that unforgettable Irish and country twang.

"My brother's sick." I said.

She tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear and studied Ponyboy. "He looks very ill. He should be in bed."

"Yeah, I know that that. That is was why I'm dropping this off instead of being here."

"Here, I'll take it." She held out an ivory colored hand with painted nails.

"It will get to print right?"

"Curtis, I'll make sure it gets to print, just give it here and take that poor child home!"

I handed my paper over. "You want anything before we go back home, bud?" I asked Pony as we walked out. He shook his head as I opened the door to my car for him then threw the blanket over him. He refused to go back to bed once we were home. He made a make shift bed from the couch using me as his pillow. I had taken his temperature, but Pony didn't eat or want to drink anything. I tried to hold a cold rag to his forehead but he flinched away. Darry came running in around two.

"How is he?" He asked brushing hair back from Pony's forehead. He had taken the rag out of my hand and was brushing it down the sides of Pony's face. "What was his let temperature?"

"102, he won't eat or drink anything." I said. "Just coughs, complains of being cold."

Darry bit his lip down. "Baby; wake up for a minute."

Pony groaned I pulled him up holding him against my chest.

"Pony, anything hurt?" Darry asked.

"My throat." He started coughing.

"Alright take these, and drink this glass of juice okay." Darry came back with a couple more blankets and tucked them round Pony.

"I knew something wasn't right, he never snaps at Soda the way he did this morning. I took off early." Darry said running his fingers through Pony's half-blonde hair.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Darry shrugged. "We have to wait and make sure nothing else happens to him."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sunny, Darry?" I felt something shaking me at first I thought it was a dream but I heard Darry ask Pony questions and opened my eyes. It was an uneasy sleep in the desk chair last night. Darry had brought in his chair from the living room in so I took the desk chair. I swung my feet off the desk putting them on the floor.

"What happened?" Pony asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You're fever went up real high last night. Don't you remember?" Darry asked.

Pony shook his head slightly. I could tell it hurt for him to move.

"Ponyboy, it went past hundred and three. We stuck you in a bathtub and put ice in it; you don't remember that at all?" I wasn't that shocked because the kid was screaming his head off most of the time out of it.

"No." He coughed. I reached out putting my hands on his sides. I brought him with ease on my knee. He leaned into my chest. Darry stuck the thermometer in Pony's mouth. I brushed his check gently with my thumb where the tear paths were still visible.

Darry grabbed the thermometer out of his mouth. "One 0 one. You're still warm baby. How's your stomach you want something to eat?"

"I do, but I don't know if my stomach does." Pony answered; if I didn't know the kid I would have thought he was stoned.

"I'll go see if I can make some light soup or broth." Darry got up cracking his back and neck. "You, slow it down." I guess Soda was standing there but Darry was blocking him. The second Darry left Soda appeared and jumped over to the chair reminding me of a kangaroo.

"You feel better?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Uh huh, my throat is dry."

"Here." Soda handed him a glass of water. "You were screaming you're head off."

"I was?" Pony questioned, I could tell by the tone he was embarrassed a little.

"Hey, Sunny." Darry poked his head in. "Think you can take him to the doctors at nine?"

Soda eyed me; he was trying awfully hard not to laugh. I nodded. "Sure."

"Sunny, yelled at the doctors last night on the phone." Soda said.

His voice was still funny. "Soda what's wrong with you're voice?"

He shrugged. "Gotta' get ready for work!"

I took Pony to his appointment and then unfortunately to my office. I had to go in I couldn't afford to get fire but it was easier taking him to my office rather than Darry's work. Plus my office was only going to be a few hours.

Pony was curled up sleeping when Jon walked in. He was one of the most talented writers I'd ever met.

"You hear anything yet?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered He slammed a just off the print article down. I picked it up and read it. "Damn you, how do you make everything sound so innovative?"

"Me?" He laughed. He tossed me a pack of cigarettes. "Look inside." He grinned.

"You're stoned aren't you?" I wish I could say that Jon stoned was a surprise but it wasn't; he was a good guy though.

"Look" He ordered in a hushed whisper.

I opened the cigarette box and looked inside, two joints wrapped in foil but that wasn't stopping the smell. I shut the box and threw it back. "That's sick man. I have a kid right here"

"Take one, I have a lot more. It gets the creative juices flowing!" He was half way geeking out as he tapped his head with his index finger.

"No, I don't want that shit and even if I did, I have to get urine tested so him." I pointed to Pony. "And his brother can stay where they are at until Darry can gets back on his feet.

Jon shook his head. "Here's the beauty purple, Jimi Hendrix takes a hit of this stuff right before his concerts and he's ripped, one hit that's all it takes for this stuff, it out of your system in a week. I have to pee in a cup too or I go to jail." He grinned slaphappy.

"No." I said again.

Jon slid off my desk. "You know where to find me when you need a little creative boosting." He waved walking out the door.

The man wrote some amazing things, it really sucked that he had to be high in order to do it. No wonder half the stuff he writes barely makes sense.

I finished getting my things ready to print. "Put you're arms around me neck." I ordered. Pony did so and I picked him up easily.

"Here Angel." I gave my article to the editor's secretary.

She smiled. "Thank you Sunny. Who's that?" She walked around her desk to greet Pony.

"Future writer?" She grinned pushing back her dark hair.

"Maybe, this is my baby brother Ponyboy. He's say hi normally but he's sick."

She frowned a bit. "Not contagious" I added quickly.

"Poor kid. He's adorable Sunny."

"Thanks." We stood there in awkward silence. "I probably should take him home now."

She nodded. "Hey" Angel called, as I was half way out the door. I turned around and stepped back into the room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If you want, maybe we could go see a movie sometime." Angel put a number in my hand.

I was about to answer when someone interrupted. "The boss doesn't want our workers to date; it's not professional." Grace said.

I looked over at Grace giving her a cold stare. "I'd love too, I'll call you soon."

I walked out hearing Grace Say. "Men like that don't call."

I put Pony in the car deciding to stop at the DX to pick up some orange juice. I got to the DX pushing open the door making the little bell ring. Soda looked up and smiled.

"Hi Sunny." His voice was drained out.

"You, feeling okay?" I asked leaning over the counter I touched him forehead. He wasn't warm. I bought my things.

I called Darry once I was home and Pony was tucked in bed again. "Darry, he has a virus. He can go back to school Saturday as long as his temperature doesn't go high again."

Darry sighed. "Sunny, I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I'll pick up a couple of shifts I won't waste anymore of you're money. I went to the doctor's earlier then took the wrappings off my hand for good. I'll be able to go back to construction work soon."

"Darry, don't worry about it, I don't think of it as wasting my money, I think of it as bonding time with my brothers." I said half joking.

"Well in that case I'll slam my head in a door."

"I don't want to bond with a man who is brain dead."

Darry gave a UN easy laugh. "I have to go, I'm real"

"Don't you dare?" I cut him off. "Don't you dare apologize to me Darrel Shayne Curtis Junior; I'm you're brother and I'm there when in need."

"Okay then Sunshine Shay Curtis calls me if I'm needed." He hung up the phone.

Now, taking care of Pony sick was easy, but taking care of Soda who had come down with pneumonia wasn't. He was miserable but still wanted to move everywhere and you couldn't tell him to keep still for the life of it. Then there was the fact that I was running everywhere around town watching local bands and singers then doing articles.

"Hey, sweet heart." I said to Soda who was sitting there desolately. I shrugged my coat off. I just came back from seeing the worst band alive but it was all right because it seconded as a date with Angel.

"Hi." His voice was coming back. "Darry's going to be late; he's going to try to get a job back. The one that always kept him out late on Fridays."

"Alright! Tell Pony to stick around until I'm out of the shower." I said heading toward the bathroom.

I showered; slid my jeans back on. I was supposed to go out with Angel again but if Darry was going to be late then I wasn't going to go out and leave Soda alone. I could hear something going on in the kitchen. I walked out and folded my arms over my chest exactly like Darry did. "What's going on?" I looked back and forth between them.

"Nothing." They said together.

I shook my head. "Pony's what's going on tonight?" I asked turning around to get dinner started. There was a sound like they were choking. I turned around quickly to make sure neither was and they were both staring at me wide eyed.

"Is that real?" Pony asked

"Oh, you saw that." I guess they had never seen me shirtless. I wasn't like Soda who enjoyed running around in nothing but shorts. "Yeah, it's a real."

"What is it? It's really tuff." Soda said.

"It's a Native American medicine shield." I answered turning back around.

"Why'd you get that?" He asked.

"Well, I knew a medicine man called Running Eagle; after I got in trouble; he wanted me to be protected, so we built a sweat house. While I was in the sweat house I had a dream and Running Eagle interpreted for me and came up with my medicine shield." That was a very edited version of what happened but they got the idea.

"Did it hurt?" Pony asked.

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"Darry said that the only people who have tattoos are criminals." Soda said.

Guess Darry is right. "Is that so?" I asked. "Darry can bite me."

"That's really tuff"

I turned around and looked at Soda. "Don't you dare ever get one because Darry would skin you and then scalp me. Let's just keep what's on my body to me"

Pony laughed. "What are you going to do when you go swimming?"

"Like I said before. Darry can bite me."

Darry ended walking through the door around eight, which wasn't exactly late for date night. How ever, when I explained this to Angel, she was already with her friend and if I could bring a friend, the we could meet her at Joes the pool hall.

"No" Darry answered pulling his paper back up to his face.

"Come on, Please." I half begged.

"Sunny even if I wanted to go. What the hell would I wear, and I'm a couple months shy of being twenty one."

"You can borrow something and don't drink." I answered.

"Soda's sick." He answered.

"I told you, I'm starting to feel better. Besides, it's just me and Pony tonight. We'll be okay for a couple of hours." Soda was grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought you owed Sunny for doing the dishes for you." Pony chimed in.

I jumped up pointing my finger down at him. "You do!"

"You have to be kidding me. I'll do the dishes for you next time."

"Get up, you're getting out! You owe me." I said.

It took another twenty minutes of griping and bagging but he caved in. I nearly had to half drag him to the car away from the boys.

"Sunny!" Angel jumped out of the booth into my arms. "Hi."

"Hi. This is my brother Darry." I nodded toward behind. "Darry this is Angel and a very small world." I looked at the girl across the booth from where Angel was. It was the gorgeous "Wound care specialist." That took care of Darry while he was in the hospital.

"Hi, Sunny." Maria waved a delicate hand smiling toward at Darry. He slid in next to her.

Angel and I sat down across from them. The server brought us around of beers.

"I'm driving." I slid my beer in the middle of the table.

"Come on Sunny teach me how to play pool." Angel asked.

"Alright." I took her by the hand and taught her how to play. I think she might have known how to play or she caught on quickly. Either was I forgot what time it was. I looked up at the clock as it was hitting twelve.

"Shit." I turned to Angel. "We have to go my little brothers are at home one is sort of sick." She put her hands around my neck and kissed me deeply. I pulled away. "I'll call you."

I got Darry who was enjoying himself away from Maria. "I like her." He said with a sloppy grin once we were in the Mustang.

"I bet you do."

He started laughing all weird. I looked over.

"Darrel Shayne are you drunk?"

"I only had two." He answered.

"Oh god." It was my turn to laugh now. "What do you know you can act twenty? Go straight to bed. Don't talk to the boys." I threw some gum at him.

"I shouldn't have done this. I put a lot at risk." He said being his own buzz kill.

"You need a break once in a while; even you're parents did it." 

"Yeah, but"

"No one knows. No one is ever going too."

He punched my arm. "Hey! I'm driving don't hit like that."

"I like having you around." He admitted. "It's fun knowing my brother is here not somewhere else. I'm not angry anymore."

"Good Lord you're drunk. Why were you angry?" I asked.

"You cheated me. You left and disowned you're family." He answered

I pulled up to the driveway. He took a deep breath and walking in at least he wasn't staggering. The boys however were not going to let the fact that Darry went on a date down.

"Not now guys." He answered. "I have to be up early; talk about it at dinner." He headed straight toward his room. I kicked off my shoes and sat down next to Soda.

"Anything good on?" I asked.

We stayed up late watching a movie. I had fallen asleep with both of them on the couch.

"Sunny. Come on get up." Darry was shaking my head back and forth. He slapped the side of my face lightly.

"Go away; I got everything under control, both of them are here." I mumbled.

"Sunny, you're family is here."

I groaned. "What the hell do you want Darry? I can't fucking move with these two positioned how they are."

"Sunny, you're parents and sister are here." He said louder. He didn't have to repeat anything either I was awake now.


	5. Chapter 5

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I was stumbling over words.

"We came to see you." My sister said she was fifteen but only an inch taller than Pony who was probably around five six give or take an inch. She stared up at me with her brown eyes shoving back her blonde hair that fell straight around her ribs.

"Umm, it's a really big surprise." I turned to Darry. He was never one to look like he had pressure or anything but it was written all over his face and now mirrored the faces of Pony and Soda.

"You're not happy we are here are you?" That was Holly for you blunt.

"No." I hugged picking her off the ground. "I'm just surprised; it's been a while."

"That's you're fault." She said back.

"Mom!" I hugged my Mom and then turned to my Dad and hugged him.

"We were thinking you could come to breakfast with us."

"Umm. Soda you okay for a couple of hours?" I asked.

Soda nodded. "Let's go." I grabbed my jacket; I really didn't care about my hair, clothes or anything else. I wanted to get out of that extremely awkward situation and fast.

"It's a shame this used to be such a nice neighborhood." Mom said looking out the car window.

"You're car, it hasn't been broken into or anything has it?" He asked.

I shook my head. Then realized he couldn't see me because I was in the back seat. "No, it's fine. "the neighborhood isn't that bad."

He gave an uneasy laugh. "We have a lot of catching up to do son. How's the job?"

"It's good; been a little hectic thou, I had to do this article about a local music fest and in-between that and the boys being sick." I stopped right there. I watched his lips go thin he stretched out the wrinkles on his face.

"Bands? I thought you were the sports writer?"

"They gave that job away, but that alright because I love music and my job."

Holly looked up at me smiling. "I brought you you're guitar. I can't believe you left home with out it."

I ruffled her hair thanks.

(Pony's P.O.V)

I fell back on the couch next to Soda, Darry left in hurry. We just sat there in silence.

"Why?" I asked aloud.

"I don't know." Soda looked over me; he was beginning to look sick again.

"Think they want to take him back to L.A?" I asked.

"Why else would they show up here this early with out calling first?"

"They did call Soda remember? We never gave Sunny messages?"

"I don't know what to do." Soda admitted.

We sat their rest of the day watching cartoons. Steve was at work Two-Bit showed up but said we were about as fun as two bumps on a log so left. Sunny came strolling in around noon.

"Come guys."

His family walked in. His Mom glanced around the house and then from me to Soda. It wasn't exactly a friendly look. She had brown eyes; but Sunny's eyes didn't come from here they came from Dad that you could tell easily. He didn't look like any of them.

"Darry's at work. So this is Ponyboy." Sunny put his hand on top of my head. "He's fourteen. And Sodapop here is seventeen. And guys that's my sister Holly she's sixteen maybe you could show her around later or something. My Mom Betty and Nick."

Holly smiled at us. "Hi."

"You, two look just like you're mother." Betty said.

I glanced down at my bare feet. Soda had socks on at least. I wanted to crawl in a hole right now.

"You two have a shy streak? Pony I new you could be a little quite but Soda?" Sunny was looking down at us.

"I don't feel so hot." Soda admitted. I wasn't sure, if it was guilt or if he was sick.

"Shit." Sunny mumbled pressing his hand against Soda's forehead. "Come on; you should probably go lay down." He swooped down to my shoulder. "Entertain for second."

I watched my brothers disappear and then turned nervously back to Sunny's family biting on my nail. "You guys can sit down?" They sat down in a line on the couch. God I wished Two-Bit was here now. I stole Darry's chair.

"What grade are you in now; eighth?" Betty asked.

I shook my head. "I'm in ninth I skipped a grade."

"Oh, wow," Betty smiled. "Shay was always really smart, he never skipped."

"Darry was like that too." I said quietly.

"How long are you guys staying?"

"The week end; Holly had off Monday so we figured we would see Shay."

"Maybe take him back." Holly mumbled.

I looked up; I wish she wasn't a girl because I would have hit her. She wasn't even pretty; she looked like her Mom. I knew I was jealous but Darry had changed when Sunny came along. I didn't know if it was because of the fact that he had a heart attack and problems after his hand or if it was because he wasn't a big brother anymore.

Sunny walked out of Soda and mine's room; shutting the door behind him. I half expected him to go sit near his family but he walked over to the chair pulled me by the arm up and then sat down yanking me down too. He rested his head on top of my hair that still wasn't greased I wished now I would have greased it because I would have looked a little more tuff. I wish I could have just closed my eyes and fell asleep because I knew for a fact he wouldn't leave again. He'd stay there and be with Soda and me for the rest of the day; we would annoy him not letting him get his article finished.

"How is you're job? Is it bringing in good money?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it brings in pretty good money." Sunny answered. "Actually I have to get this article finished." He dropped me down and went to say his good byes to his other family.

I was about to run back and get Soda but Sunny pulled me back by my belt loops.

"Hold up there, you leave Soda alone for a while he needs rest." He said.

I went back to Darry's chair with my cigarettes and the remote. I guess I had nothing better to do than that for the rest of the day.

"Bud, get that." Sunny said nodding toward the telephone.

"What you too lazy?" I grumbled grabbing the phone.

I answered the phone, which turned out to be for Sunny. I went back to the TV. I wasn't sure if I was mad at Sunny or not; I had no reason to be but I still just didn't like him for the moment.

"Shit." Sunny had hung up the phone. He turned around looking at me; his eyes were kind of dazed and he had this weird grin on his face. "My book is getting published."

"You wrote a book?" I asked jumping to my feet.

"Yeah. It's getting published." His voice was excited now.

(Darry's P.O.V)

I drove up to my house; it was nice to be back to work even if I was sore from my head to my toes. I could see Pony smoking on the front porch. The kid probably went threw a back today after this morning. I grabbed my tool belt and proceeded to the house. I stopped to study my little brother for a moment. I had seemed him smoke a million times but he looked different somehow. The way he tilted, his head back to release the smoke; he was exhaling different, he was holding the cigarette different. I shook my head he was imitating Sunny.

"What trouble are you causing now?" I joked as I climbed the steps.

Pony looked at me; I could tell something was bugging him but he grinned. "None." He stomped his smoke to the ground.

"DARRY!" Sunny jumped out of the kitchen. "My book is being published, I wrote it last year and now it's published, well getting published, I meet with someone in two days!"

He was shaking and half jumping. "Congratulations."

"His family is coming over." Pony interrupted.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Look, I figure maybe if we sit down and have dinner we can maybe settle things. I don't want families at war." Sunny's excitement over the book was over now.

I could tell by his facial expression he wanted this to happen. I owed him; he helped take care of all of us when he didn't need to. "What time are they coming over because I need to shower?"

Dad never held a grudge against anyone including Betty and Nick. I wish now I developed that trait because I could help but want to hate them. They both took my brother away and the both hurt my Dad. What I was more worried about was the fact that the only thing the manage to say to Sunny about writing a book was oh; my Dad would have been jumping up and down everywhere.

"Daddy, forgot you guitar." Holly said.

My head shot up. "You play guitar?"

"Yeah, a little bit, I'm not good." Sunny answered.

"Dad had one in the basement. You can use it if you want. He used to play all the time. None of use but Soda who knows a couple of chords can play."

"You like guitar Soda?" Sunny asked. "Kiddo you haven't touched you food." Sunny put a hand on his head and cheek.

"I told you; I just don't feel good. Can I be excused?" He asked.

"Yeah, go lay down." Sunny look over at me. "I don't get it he was doing okay yesterday, now his fever is bouncing back."

"I'll schedule a doctor's appointment." I excused myself. Sunny followed close behind.

I took Soda's temperature. It went back to 102. He half begged us just to let him go back to sleep.

"I have a break tomorrow, I'll take him." Sunny said as we sat down at the table.

"I never guessed you to be good with kids." Nick said.

Sunny shrugged. "Their good kids." He glanced over at Pony. "Most of the time. Right punk?"

He reached over and tickled Pony. Pony immediately curled up defensively. "Knock it of Sunny, I'll choke."

"Sunny?" Holly scrunched her nose. "Why do you call him Sunny?"

"It's what my Dad named him?" Pony said.

"He's always gone by Shay!" Holly was giving Pony one evil death stare.

"Whoa; it does matter the both start with and S and end with a Y"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Being called Sunny sound ridiculous thou."

(Sunny's P.O.V)

This wasn't working out to well. My sister was a sweet girl but she had a hell of a hot temper and right now that was bubbling to the surface. I felt horrible I thought we would sit down and be civilized apparently that couldn't happen. Things eased up a bit when Pony went outside on the porch and Darry did the dishes. I sat in the living room with my parents they were catching me up on everything going on in L.A.

"We have anti war protestors everywhere. It's getting heated." He said.

"Think they will call up the draft?" I asked.

"I hope not." Mom said.

I has about to say something but screaming on the porch interrupted me. Holly went out to get something from the car. I guess he and Pony had gotten into it.

"What's going on out here?" I demanded grabbing Pony back as Mom grabbed Holly.

"Tell them what you just told me! I spent a long time worrying about MY brother. Shay he went by Shay because you're father gave him that stupid name." She screamed at Pony.

"Stupid bitch!" Pony hollered back.

My Mom gasped. I ran my fingers through my hair. I kept my jaw shut tight. "Ponyboy apologize."

"No!" He openly defied me.

I smacked his backside and told him to get into the house. He took of running.

"He's not like that. Not at all." I tried to explain.

My Mom shook her head. "I don't under this Shay. You have no reason to be here; you have a family at home and one that is not filled with heathens! Nick let's take her back to the hotel. You ought to be ashamed Shay, This is you're father right here and you haven't even looked him in the eyes. A couple of months ago if anyone were to talk to Holly like that you would have kill them."

I dropped my eyes down to the ground as they walked by. I felt like such a little kid. She was right and everything was confusing now. I had Holly who was upset and now my parents. I felt like I had to choose one family. Now Pony just lost all control and I was going to have to deal with that.


	6. Chapter 6

I was about to go inside and talk to Pony when Darry stepped out. He put his hand on my chest and stopped me. "Darry?" I questioned.

"Look I understand it's you who has to deal with this but you need to listen before you go in there and start hollering you're head off." He shoved me back a little.

"I don't holler my head off." I stated attempting to go around him. He pushed me back again and stared at me directly in the eyes. He didn't have any soft look this time, he had a look of an over protective older brother.

"Fine then" He said. "You need to listen to me before you go in there and take you're belt off."

I sighed caving in. There was no point in fighting with Darry tonight. I looked straight into his face. "Go on; he deserves to be punished for what he said. I know you've washed his mouth out for saying things like that before."

"I agree but where do you think he learned to say that from? Sunny, he watches and imitates every single move you do. You waltzed into his life, and he loves you to death and back. You're his brother, no one else's and he's afraid as fast as you walked in you're going to walk out."

"I'm not leaving." I said exasperated.

"Yeah, well he thinks you are he's protecting himself and what he loves. Pony is just a kid and he's had too much pain already. I understand where he's coming from. It's scary to think that someone could just come in and take what you love away. He loves you Sunny for some crazy reason he does, and is afraid you're going to leave." Darry ran a hand through his dark hair. "I get why he's upset this time. I'm asking you to at least go easy on him."

I nodded trying to digest what Darry had just said. "Send him out here."

Darry gave a half smile. "Watch him when he smokes a cigarette next time."

I leaned back on the railing of the porch. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this; take sides in a dueling family when I couldn't stay neutral. Pony walked out with his head hung.

"I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" He asked not looking up from his feet.

"We gotta' talk pal. Come over here."

Pony slowly walked over not looking at me. I sat back on the railing hoping that I could maybe get down to his eye level a little better. "Look at me Ponyboy." I ordered. His eyes slowly dragged up but I could tell he wasn't looking straight at me.

"What do I always tell you?" I asked.

Pony shrugged. I shook my head. "I know you know I want you to state in for me."

"That's you'll never walk out that door and not come back." I could just barely hear him.

"Do you think I'm a liar?" I asked

He shook his head.

"Then why do you always have me with one foot out the door?"

I smiled beside myself; I could tell he was thinking. "You're going to get sick of this."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Sick of what?"

"Playing big brother sick of me, Darry and Soda." He said.

I switched positions sitting him on the railing. I put myself at his level. "Pony, you three are my family; we're all going to get sick of each, no one is going to leave because of it."

"Yeah, but that because Soda and Darry and I don't have an option either this or a boy's home but you have a whole other family you can back to one less dysfunctional. They want you back they can get you back."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You did meet my other family, are you serious about less dysfunctional?" I questioned. "Ponyboy; listen to me, I'm not going to go back to them; there is a reason I'm here now and a reason I wasn't before this."

"What is that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "When you're ready I'll explain. Now look at me; Holly's upset because she thinks I left her, you're upset because you think I am"

"She's had you for fifteen years; fifteen years from now you can go back. You can't just go away because, you make Darry laugh, and he hasn't laughed since before Mom and Dad died. You make things easier; I can't explain it!" He cried.

"No buddy, I'm not leaving Tulsa, I like it here but I left L.A not Holly and not my parents. You have to believe me and you have to trust me when I saw; I'm never leaving. You and Holly you two can't put me in the center of a tug a war game. It has to stop."

Pony threw his arms around my waist; burying his faces my shirt. I hugged him back.

"Sunny, Soda and I did something bad, you're family called a lot and we told them things to make them stop calling, like you haven't been home in days and things." He muffled into my shirt.

I sighed and pulled him back. "Ponyboy; how did you like it when Darry was in the hospital and no one gave you information." I was close to shaking the kid.

"I know." He mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I bet you are. You, Soda and I can talk more about that tomorrow when he feels better. For now I want you to go inside and give you're brother a hug."

He hugged my waist again tightly. I rubbed the back of his head. I met for him to go hug Darry but hell I was his brother too. "Go inside and hug Darry kid."

He gave me a look that pretty much told me I was out of my mind. "We don't exactly hug." Pony said looking bewildered.

"Go do it anyways." I directed him toward the door.

Darry was inside reading his newspaper. Pony marched up to his chair. "Darry?" The newspaper came crashing down. Darry looked up at Pony and then beyond him at me.

"Good night." Pony swooped down and hugged. It caught Darry at surprise.

He smiled hugging Pony back. "What is this punishment?"

I bit my lip afraid that Pony would say yes. "Just saying good night."

"Well good night little buddy, hey, why don't you sleep in my room tonight, let Soda alone since he's sick."

"Alright." Pony answered.

"You sure you're alright?" Darry asked.

Pony nodded before running off down the hall. Darry stood up stretching. "Well this night has been interesting."

"Yes it has." I agreed.

He shook his head at me. "You're a softy you know it." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, I hate to tell it to you but you're not exactly a hard ass either."

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'll talk everything out with my parents tomorrow." I said.

I got up early to go see them before I went into work. I knocked on the door. Holly greeted me. "Hi Shay." She drug out my name as if she wasn't sure if she should say it.

"Hey! Who's here?" I asked stepping in taking note that no one was in the room.

"Just Daddy, Mom went to visit a friend at six." She replied sitting down on the bed. "He's out on the porch having a smoke.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to face him but I had to there was no telling when Mom would get back and I didn't want this thing to drag on. I stepped out onto the little balcony porch.

"Mind if I bum one?" I asked he was smoking a cigar. He always did. He flipped one out of his coat pocket broke the tip and lit it off of his for me. I stood next to him.

"Ponyboy's a good kid; he just got a little jealous that's all. He's been through hell and back." I puffed on the cigar trying to think of the last time I had one.

He nodded. "I'm sure he is. Darrel Junior looks dead on his father. It's a shame, his situation."

"Yeah." I answered. There is was again that awkward silence. I hated it.

"Do you remember the first time you called me Dad?" He asked suddenly.

"No, to be honest I don't ever remember not calling you Dad."

"It was at you last foot ball game when you were five. You're mother couldn't make it. I went and watched like always Darrel Senior was there. You scored a winning touchdown, and came running off the field screaming Dad. At first, I thought you were talking to Darrel Senior. You ran up to me and held out hand asking if I saw you. You busted your hand a little when you scored. I picked you up and kissed your hand. I never forgot the look on Darrel's face, the look of defeat. I was put on my high horse that day and then yesterday I was knocked off. I know now exactly how he felt right then and there." He looked over at me with his browns eyes.

I felt like I was a little kid again. "Who am I to you?" He asked.

"I never meant to knock you off your high horse; I didn't even know I was on it."

"Who am I to you?" He asked again with more authority.

"You're the man who raised me and supported me." I answered.

He looked at me and shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"What's he ever done for you Shay? I coached football teams; I took care of you when you were sick, I put you through college, taught you how to drive. I paid you're bail. What did he do? Huh?" He was screaming now. "Because I thought I understood, okay come to Tulsa meet your half brothers and come home. I tried to support it by getting you a job but this Shay you're helping raise two kids you don't even know!"

"I do know them!" I snapped. "They need me I can't just bail on them."

"But you have no problem bailing on you're real family! What's going to happen when Darry gets back on his feet? He won't need you."

I shook my head. "He's my brother."

"I thought I understood this I need to find myself bull what you did is found a new family."

"I had no clue that I was when I looked in the mirror. You and Mom refused to talk to me about him. Then I couldn't go to his funeral because of parole and I couldn't go when I read the article in the newspaper. If I could have gone to Tulsa sooner I would have. You know he loved writing and music as much as I do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Is this what it's about music and writing. Shay; you are a smart man. You could have done many things and you want to waste you're life on that."

"That's what I love to do."

"Fine, come home; we'll sit down get a new guitar and you a new job."

I looked at him. "You don't get it; it's not about that, it's about finding apart of me that's always been missing. I have three brothers."

"One sister and parents who love you!" He screamed.

"Now answer this question, who's you're father."

I was fighting with him. We never fought not even when I got into all the trouble with harassment and weed. "I-I don't know." I answered. I didn't want to.

His expression pained as if I had just stabbed him. Nothing else was said.

"I have to go to work." I turned around and ran out to my car ignoring Holly and the maids. I looked back in my rearview mirror and I could see him frozen on the porch.

I got to work and picked dup my assignment when Angel walked in. "Sunny." She put a soft hand on my shoulder. "Soda didn't wake up today; you need to go to the hospital."

I dropped my papers to the floor and booked it out of there. Not now, why now? I asked myself repeatedly. I found Darry and Pony in the waiting room and sat down.

"What's going on?"

"He wouldn't wake up his fever was too high." Pony answered.

"He was breathing right?" I asked Darry.

Darry nodded shoving his hands in his pockets.

The doctor came up. "Who's the guardian of Sodapop Curtis?" He asked. I could tell it was serious he didn't second-guess the name.

"I am." Darry stood up to shake the doctor's hand.

"You're brother had pneumonia on his left side correct?"

"Yes, it was getting better." Darry said.

"I'm sorry to say this; his pneumonia has spread to both sides now. You may see him in room 202."


	7. Chapter 7

_I put a scene in here because most of you were expecting one before, so if it offends anyone please don't read but keep in mind this is the sixties and back then they had corpral punishment in their schools._

Darry and I took turns staying with Soda at the hospital during the week; weekend it was both of us. My parents left with out even saying good-bye. I tried calling and the maid hung up on me. Darry had taken over being with Soda and for some reason I found myself wondering everywhere. It was Sunday afternoon. I had to be back at the hospital around six. I was sitting on the church. Angel had broken the last three dates and stood me up for one. I buried my face in my hands.

"Sunny?" That Irish accent filled the air.

I twisted around sure enough her green eyes were starring down at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting" I mumbled.

"Do you go to church?" She asked.

I shook my head wishing I hadn't smoked the last of my cigarettes.

"Sunny what on earth are you doing here?" She asked sitting down next to me. "You must be freezing."

"No, you go numb after the first hour." I answered.

She gave a half laugh. "Does this have something to do with Angel dumping you for Jon?"

"So he's the reason she broke all out dates."

Grace bit her lip down. "I supposed." Wind came back and she wrapped her coat around her.

"I'm sorry, Angel is such a whore."

I felt my eyes widen as I looked at her. "We are in God's house."

"No, we are outside of God's house and I'm not sinning its true." She answered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can't let that whore get to you. You'll have other girls."

"It's not about that, it about my parents." I murmured. "My brother." I don't know why but I ended up telling Grace everything from the beginning. When I was finished, she stood up and extended a hand to me. I followed her into the church under a statue of a girl.

"Here, light a candle for Soda and sat a prayer to God and Saint Lucy."

I took the stick and lit a candle bagging God to let that kid live. "What did Saint Lucy do?" I asked. I was baptized and everything but I never went to catholic school only private school.

"She is the patron Saint of light and to my favorite Saint."

I smiled. "Not Saint Patrick?"

"Oh you're cute." She stuck a couple of dollars in a collection box. "Here it's a Saint Lucy medal it's for Soda. I'll have my Sunday school pray for him."

I smiled. "Thanks, you've been great and I'm really sorry about the fire crotch comment back in Austin."

"Don't think you're the first person to call me that. However, it makes no sense because I don't even have the Murphy hair. It's browner. I'm from black Ireland." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry for what I said to you too, my mouth and mind aren't connected."

"I have some time to kill before I go to the hospital; do you like coffee?" I asked sticking the Saint Lucy medal in my jacket pocket.

Grace wasn't such a prick; she was actually a sweet girl. I made my way back to the hospital. Darry wasn't looking too good these days but I was told the same also. I placed the medal around Soda and prayed. I was in the process of writing my next article when I heard a choked voice. "Sunny."

I looked up. I got a pair of brown eyes staring back at me. I quickly threw my pen and paper aside. "Hey, baby."

"I feel really weak." He said.

"Baby, you're pneumonia spread to both sides, you've been unconscious for a week. You're in the hospital. You gave Darry and me a scare."

Soda's eyes searched the room franticly. "Where's Darry?" He asked.

"At work, he'll be back later."

"I want him now." I never heard Soda sound so little before.

"He'll be back soon, I'm going to go get the doctor and call him."

Darry of course got there the second he could. Soda was sleeping again thank the Lord his pneumonia was only on his right side now.

Darry perched himself at the end of Soda's bed. "Pepsi cola, its Darry."

Soda's eyes sprang open and he was in Darry's arms.

"What's this?" Darry asked the small medal in his huge hand.

"Saint Lucy." I answered.

"Oh" He dropped the medal down and turned his attention back to Soda.

* * *

(Pony's P.O.V) 

Soda returned home but Darry insisted that he take a week off from work even after he was better. Therefore, he did and Soda was ball of energy as Sunny put it. He wasn't even holding still to eat. A certain Sheppard returned too, Curly. He got out of the cooler for good behavior he said Tim made him act good to get out early. We were sitting on the bleachers smoking during lunch. No one came here except the kids who wanted to smoke. I couldn't go to the DX because Insignificant was hung over once again.

"Surprised you've lasted in school this long." I said.

Curly shrugged. "Not supposed to skip." He took a long drag of his cigarette. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

I shrugged; I really wasn't supposed to hang out with Curly Darry despised him. Sunny hadn't met him yet but I new that he would more likely than not hate him.

"Bunch of us are going down to the lake. You should come." He said. It was freezing outside there was only one reason they would go down to the lake. I was sure Darry wouldn't let me.

"Just lie to Darry and Sunny what's the worst that would happen you'll get grounded. He only grounded you for two weeks for drinking." Curly muttered.

"That's if Darry finds out; if Sunny finds out I'll get whipped for sure."

"You've got to be kidding me? He does that. Darry lets him?"

I nodded. "Soda got it last night. For saying nigger."

Curly mumbled something but it was true. Darry worked late but to be honest I think if Darry had heard it, he would have hollered at Soda. Sunny heard from the kitchen. He pulled Soda by the arm into our bedroom and told me I had to leave for a minute and when he came back. I ran in and Soda was bawling. I wasn't exactly keen on getting my butt busted either.

Curly ended up walking home with me. I told him to come in expecting no one to be home but Darry, Sunny and some girl who was sitting on Darry's lap. They stopped talking when Curly and I walked in.

"Hey guys." Sunny said.

"You, finish you're homework before anything else." Darry started.

I rolled my eyes. "See ya later."

"Ponyboy, tell you're brother he deserves a weekend at a ski loge, it's free."

I nodded but I couldn't take my eyes off the girl in Darry's lap. That was sort of weird.

"I don't know I mean work and Soda is still sort of sick."

"Soda's fine you need time off of work with you're heart. I want to go skiing!" The girl said.

"Go Darry, you will regret it. You hardly see you're friends and plus you hardly get girls like Maria here."

Maria shoot Sunny a dirty look. Then took notice to me finally. "Hi sweetie I'm Maria a friend of Darry's." She stuck her hand out.

She was talking to me like I was four and not fourteen. "I'm Ponyboy."

I went back into my room until Soda came bouncing home. He was sitting on the bed trying to take off his shoes.

I turned away from my homework. "Soda, when Sunny spanks you do you ever think about Johnny's parents?" I asked.

Soda stopped bouncing and looked at me like I had four heads. "No." He answered. "There's a big different between what Sunny does and what the Cades did. I never had marks on me the next day. The biggest difference between Johnny's parents and Sunny"

"Hey guys Dinner's ready. You're crazy brother finally agreed to go so let's be decent and I think he might really like this girl. She's real nice."

Soda darted of the bed throwing his arm around Sunny. It looked like he was cutting off his air. "I love you he said into his shirt."

"I love you too buddy, but I'd love you a little more if you wouldn't squeeze my lungs."

Soda let go and Sunny bent down and kissed the top of his head. "You're a little shit."

"Takes on to know one." Soda grinned. "We'll be out in a second."

He nodded. Soda turned back to me. "That's the biggest difference.

I guess you could say Maria was nice Soda seemed to like her but I had a problem with her. I didn't show it because well Sunny was right Darry really liked her. Friday evening came faster than I expected; I figured I would just stay home. Soda was going out with Steve to some car show and Two-Bit was nowhere in sight. I was sitting ready when Curly walked in. "let's go." He said coolly.

"Go where?" Sunny asked.

"We are going over to Mark's house to watch movies on TV. He's a kid in our gym class."

"You want a ride it's kind of cold out?" Sunny asked.

"No, we're fine." He said grabbing me by my collar. He nearly pushed me out of the door. Sunny was right it was freezing. I could hear him yelling for me to be home by twelve.

"You just made me lie." I said trying to act cool but I couldn't.

"Who cares, you're out and we are going to have some fun."

We got down to the lake it was two guys from Brumly and there were pretty much baked. Curly took out a beer and tossed everyone one. I didn't want to look like a coward but I didn't exactly want to drink. I hated the stuff; so I set it down. "This all we going to do?" I asked.

Nick and Jake smiled at each other. "Hell no." Jake grabbed a long crate and opened it. "Like explosions Curtis?"

"Let's blow some shit up!" Curly opened his second beer and chugged it.

They started lighting gunpowder and blowing crates and stuff up. I joined in, there was no harm, and it wasn't like we were using dynamite or anything. It was just fire works and some little stuff. It was fun until we heard the squad cars. We took of running but we ended up running straight into the fuzz and they took us all down town.

Darry was skiing; I wanted to curl up and disappear. When Sunny came in he looked angry. I mean angry; this wasn't even the week to test him. He talked to a cop and then grabbed me by the arm slowly escorting me out to the car.

"You're lucky, Ponyboy Michel." I had never heard him use my middle name before. "You're very fucking lucky because this is the kind of shit that could go on you're record but you weren't drinking and you're grades are good and you're only fourteen and when the cop found out all of this he said you just got mixed up with the wrong people."

I looked down at my hands. "He's right I guess."

"You lied to me." Sunny started.

"I didn't Curly did." I muttered.

"Oh buddy, now is not the time for you to run that mouth of yours. You went a long with it you knew full well what you were thinking. Ponyboy what if you would have blown you're hand off or gotten hurt, or set something on fire. This was just plain stupid!" He pulled up to the house. "Can you at least explain to me what on earth posed you to lie to me, and then blow things up? Did you lie to the police when you said you didn't drink?"

"No, I didn't touch the beer." I answered truthfully. "God, Darry trusts me with you two for one weekend and this is what happens."

"We don't have to tell him." I said.

"Oh, he's going to have to know because if somehow the state finds out about this" Sunny stooped and looked over at me. "Get out of the car and get inside."

I ran into my room and shut the door sitting on the far edge of my bed. Sunny walked in at least his belt wasn't in his hand but his face wasn't exactly a merciful expression. I bit my nails. "Darry isn't going to like this?"

"Darry's going to thank me that he didn't have to deal with this himself because he probably would have had another heart attack. Pony you're a smart kid but this was just stupid, plain stupid."

"I know." I answered.

He ran a hand through his thick dark hair. "Get over here."

"Soda isn't going to like this." I said out of desperation.

"I don't care; you aren't Soda's responsibility."

"I ain't your's either." He grabbed my arm and yanked me over his knees. The first smack stung but it was the fifth one when I started crying. Then I couldn't stop bawling; I didn't think he was ever going to stop.

He finally stopped and turned my upright taking my face his huge right hand. "Now you listen to me, I didn't take my belt to you but if you ever lie to me again and you ever do something that jeopardized you living here again and I swear Ponyboy it will be the sorriest day of your life."


	8. Chapter 8

I decided I didn't want to face Sunny the rest of the night. He had come into our room a couple of times but I decided to be asleep. I waited up for Soda; it was wasn't until almost one thirty in the morning when I heard his voice.

"Sorry, the high way was closed down; there was an accident or something." He babbled.

"It's alright at least you called." Sunny sounded drained. "How was the show?"

"They had tougher cars than yours!" Soda exclaimed exigently. "Where's Pony?"

This was going to be interesting. "Went to bed and that my friend is wear I'm headed too."

The light from the hall way flowed through the room for a brief second and then it was gone. I could hear Soda attempting to be quite but he still banged around trying to find his night cloths.

"Soda?" I called out. I saw his form turn around in the dark.

"Sorry? Did I wake you up?" He asked sheepishly.

"Nah, I've been awake for a while." I answered.

He must have found what ever he needed because he climbed into bed. "Really? Pony these cars there; if I could ever afford one I'd get it."

"At least you can drive Sunny's mustang." I said distastefully.

Soda took notice to the way his name rolled off my tongue. "What's that about?" He asked flipping over on his side.

"What's what about?" I pretended to be confused.

"Don't play games with me, you sneak. I'll tickle you straight out of this bed."

I rolled my eyes. "He shouldn't be able to punish us. He's not our guardian."

"Yeah, but he is our oldest brother. We owe him that respect and he helped us out a lot, Social Services would have taken us away when Darry had his heart attack and problem with his hand if Sunny wouldn't have stepped up."

"He doesn't even follow Darry's rules." I argued.

"He doesn't have too, he's older than Darry. What's your problem with Sunny anyways?" He asked.

I let everything get quite, I was starting to wonder if Soda would take my side or not.

"Ponyboy?" Soda sat up. "What's going on?"

"He hit me." I answered suddenly feeling guilty.

"What on earth for?" Soda was in sitting position now staring at me in the dark. I let out the entire story starting with when Curly first came over. When I was finished Soda didn't sat anything he slid back down on his back.

"You've been asking for it." He murmured.

"What'd I do?" I exclaimed.

"Pony, you called his sister that name; ever since Curly showed up you've been acting like a little thug. On top of it Brumly boys, what in blue hell would make you think about going near them? You know they ain't nothing but trouble." Soda had a strange tone in his voice one he never used toward me before.

I felt my ears go red. "Darry, doesn't hit us neither should Sunny."

"Stop saying that, he don't his us and you know and Darry knows he tans us."

I felt horrible Soda was never mad at me before and I was never mad at him but I was angry at Soda and I'd do anything to defend my position. "He does too; you're afraid of him that's why you won't agree; he aint no different from the Cades."

"Ponyboy Michel Curtis you take that back right now!" Soda half yelled.

"No!"

"Then I aint sleeping in here." Soda stomped out of the room.

Sunny's (P.O.V)

If waking up at seven on a Saturday wasn't bad, enough waking up getting ready and finding Soda sleeping on the couch was a tip of the ice burg.

"Sodapop" I called shaking him lightly. He was up stirring. I could tell he didn't exactly get good nights sleep.

"Morning" He mumbled.

"Why aren't you in your bed?" I asked.

"Pony was being a brat. I didn't feel like being around him." Soda answered.

I nodded understanding especially after last nights events. I never knew him and Soda to fight but siblings fight and well boys will be boys. I hated that expression.

"Alright, you look like you didn't get a wink, so why don't you go to sleep in mine or Darry's bed for a while and when Pony gets up resolve what ever issue this is about. I'll be home around five."

I finished what needed to be done. Darry would be home around five or so I think.

"Sunny?" Angel put her red nails on my shoulder. "You haven't called in a while."

"I've been busy." I muttered. "I thought you were too."

"I don't understand?" She played the stupid game. I hated when smart people played stupid.

I turned around and faced her. "You know fucking Jon." I saw her face out shock. I smiled. "I guess you never expected me to find out?"

"I can explain." She started.

I shoved my hand in her face to stop her. "I don't want to hear excuses. I don't enjoy being in the company of sluts." I walked away leaving her and for the first time not caring.

I pulled up right as Darry was just getting out of the car.

"Hey buddy!" I grabbed a bag. "How was the skiing?"

Darry smiled and I'm not talking one of those half-assed smiles it was genuine much like Soda's. "Great; now it's time to get back to business."

I rolled my eyes; he was never going to relax. "Angel have fun?"

Darry nodded. "How were things here?"

I shrugged "Nothing real big happened."

I put my foot up on the step. "I think I hate that Curly kid."

Darry smirked. He was about to say something but screaming from inside the house distracted us. We both took off in the house. Darry dropped his bag on the ground. Soda shoved Pony and I mean he shoved him pretty good.

"What on earth is going on here?" He roared pulling Soda back.

"Soda's a jerk!" Pony screamed.

"He's acting like a brat!" Soda defended.

"Sodapop, you know better that to touch you're brother like that. You two don't fight and you know better than to ever hit each other. What's going?"

The both looked down at their shoes in silence.

"I'll count to three, and someone better start explaining." Darry slowly began to count looking at each of them between numbers. I raised my eyebrows as he climbed his way to three and silence.

"Fine, Pony get you're homework and sit on the couch. Soda you can stay in you is room until dinner."

Soda went into his room and slammed the door. Pony plopped on the couch. "Darry, I don't have homework." He said.

Darry turned around. "Then study and I don't want the TV or radio on."

I followed him into the kitchen. God, I could have gone for a beer right about now. I search the refrigerator, Darry never kept it but once in awhile Two-Bit left his here. "We ought to really keep a couple beers in here."

"Yeah, Social Services would love that, besides Two-Bit would drink them first."

He sat down heavily in a chair rubbing his eyes the way he did whenever he was trying to figure things out. I patted him on the back.

"Welcome home!" I gave a cheesy fake smile and sat across from him.

Darry shook his head. "They never fight? What happened?" 

I shrugged. "I have no clue, got up this morning and Soda said Pony was acting like a brat. He camped out on the couch last night; they were fine before Soda went out."

"I don't understand it then." Darry sighed and looked back. Pony had fallen asleep on the couch. You could hear Soda in the next room doing God knows what.

"I think it's that Curly kid. The kid is trash if I've ever seen it."

Darry sort of nodded. "Pony's a good kid until Curly shows up, one time the played chicken with cigarettes. One time Curly provided beer for Johnny and Pony. I tell both of them to stay away from the Shepherds but I can't exactly tell them who to be friends with." Darry put his head in his hands. "I just wonder what's going to go on next with Curly around."

I bit my lip. The truth was I didn't plan on telling Darry about Pony trying to blow up Tulsa but I think I needed to tell him now. "Darry, I don't think you're going to have to worry about what's going to happen next; it already did."

"What happened?" He asked.

"He told me that they were going over some kid's house and instead Pony, Curly and two others I think the last name was Brumly decided to blow crates up. They got picked up by the fuzz." I watched Darry clench his jaw. "Don't worry." I added quickly. "Pony didn't get charged after I told them about his grades and stuff. The officer said he was a good kid mixed with the wrong people."

"I'm going to ground him until he turns fifty; the kid thinks in school but he can't think anywhere else can he?" He was halfway yelling but he had stuck his head in his hands.

"You don't have too, I handled it the kid got spanked."

Darry's face trailed up. "You spanked Pony even after what I told you about a couple of months ago?"

I nodded waving my hand in the air. "Not with my belt." 

"You moron, he's not like Soda, it might work with Soda but it's going to traumatize Ponyboy, did you talk to him? He's going to be afraid of you now, you're lucky he didn't run away!"

"Darry, he's not going to be afraid of me, I tell the kid I love him everyday."

"Then you contradict it by doing that! He's not going to understand!"

"He's fine! What he's not going to do is try to blow half of Tulsa up!"

I could tell he was about to argue with me but Pony started to stir and cry out so he didn't. He ran into the living room, scooped Pony up, and sat back down with him in the recliner. Darry gentle rocked back and forth. It was one of those moments that didn't happen too often. Pony was correct when he told me he and Darry weren't on "hugging terms" I watched as Pony faded back to sleep. I grabbed a blanket off the couch and threw it over them. Soda had managed to sneak into the kitchen.

"And people say I'm Darry's favorite." He joked.

"You are!" I muttered. "But he has a right to be pissed at you."

"Yeah, I know I didn't mean to shove him like that. He just said some really bad things; the kid is good with words when he needs to be." Soda sounded defeated.

"Sodapop, what's this about?" I asked.

"I better go back to my room before Darry finds out." He ran back.

Dinner was awkward; they never spoke to each other. It was "Darry pass this." Or "Sunny pass that" thank God Darry had something interesting to talk about. Steve and Two-Bit came over and Darry let Soda out of his room. I think it was because he was about to go nuts in there or drive Darry insane with his constant pleading to be let out.

I was half way asleep when light from the hall way come flooding in. I rolled over groaning; it wasn't allowed to be morning yet.

"Sunny?" Soda asked.

I sat up rubbing my eyes to force myself awake. "Yeah, sweet heart; you feeling okay?"

"Fine, it's just, I didn't want to wake Darry up." He began; apparently, he had no problem waking me up. "Two-Bit and Steve took the couch and chair; could I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure." I threw back the covers letting him climb in. "This shit with Pony has to stop."

"Mm Kay" He mumbled already half-asleep.

I rolled over attempting to get my sleep. God this better not go on tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Darry and I had put up with the bickering, tolerated the name-calling but the shouting was getting on our last nerve. It was Saturday; I was locked away in my room trying to ignore the outbursts in the next room. Darry was actually happy to be going to both jobs today. I put my head in my hands. I needed this article done by two it was already twelve and I had one word on my paper. I had tried turning the music up but that didn't work. The worst was Steve and Two-Bit came over, Two- Bit was keeping score of who won each "round" and Steve naturally sided with Soda. It was the two of them against Pony not that he wasn't holding his own

"Brat!" Soda screamed as began round seven.

"Butt head." Pony shouted back.

I threw my pen down. Real mature you two, real mature. I went into the living room.

"What the hell is going on here?" I wasn't yelling but my voice was raised. "If you guys are going to act like three year olds, I'm going to treat you both like it."

"Hey now, this is a new type of entertainment."

I grabbed a beer out of the fridge real quick and returned to the living room. Darry hated the fact that I bought it but after two days of this, I swear he secretly drank one. "Guys come on, this little fight is getting annoying, make up I don't care how you do it, kiss, hug, arm wrestle what ever it takes but I have to get this article done."

"You only think about yourself." Pony grumbled.

I started down at him. "Excuse me; I thought you liked the idea of a roof, food and allowance."

"Darry provided before you he can provide it now."

"No, he can't, we racked up too many doctor and hospital bills." Soda said truthfully.

"I wasn't talking to you." Pony shouted.

"I say they duke it out." Steve added.

Soda shook his head. I was waiting for Pony to do the same. "I'll have no problem kicking his ass." Pony mumbled.

Soda would have said something but I gave him a stern look and he shut up. "You know what Ponyboy, you need to spend some time in you're room"

"Tell Soda too. He started this crap."

"I'm not telling Soda too, I'm telling you to too, Now GO!"

Pony stood up straighter. "No."

I rubbed my eyes; this kid was as stubborn as a mule. "Pony go now or I will carry you and there will be hell to pay." Did he go? No, of course not he crossed his arms on his chest and cocked an eyebrow giving me the signature before fight greaser look. I hated that look, especially when it came across any of my little brother's face that includes Darry. He too had the look down to the T. "Have it you're way then." I grabbed Pony's arm and marched his ass into his room.

"Now look here!" God I was starting to sound like my parents and Darry. "I'm sick of this bull shit, so you get you're act together because I'm can't stand much more of this!"

"Why should I care what you can or can't put up with? I can't put up with you treating me different from Soda!" He screamed at me.

I got down to his level. "Ponyboy the only way I treat you and Soda different is the fact that if Soda get in trouble the majority of the time it's straight to the stap. Is that how you want it?"

"I hate you!" He spat.

I smirked trying hard to pretend like those three little words didn't cut right through me but believe me it hurt worse than anything else. "Hate's a strong word little man."

"I mean it to its full extent! I hate you."

"If you say so." I walked out shutting the door behind me. Soda had moved on from his little fight with his brother and was now doing something odd in the kitchen with Two-Bit and Steve. He looked to have a giant breast on the table.

"What is that?" I asked grabbing my keys.

"Volcano, we learned all about this in chemistry the other day!" Two-Bit molded his volcano.

"They are making it explode." Steve added rolling his eyes.

"That's lovely. Sodapop, I'm going to work; don't talk to you're brother unless it's to apologize, don't go in his room and don't hit him. Also you are to stay here and be here at all times, I'll call and make sure of it, and believe me you better answer."

Soda nodded starring at the volcano. "Let's make the lava purple!" He leaped up from his chair to get the food coloring. I shook my hand grabbing my keys and going off.

My office was quite for the first time in days, I actually got my stuff written.

"Sunny just the man I'm looking for!" My boss Jack stuck his head in my office. He had this strip of gray going down the center of his black hair. We usually called him skunk.

"I need you to go to this concert; it has the new talent, the names Jimmy. Go to his concert listen write, Grace is doing you're photography!"

"Sure." I took out my calendar. "Okay what days?"

He laughed. "Sunny you're going to be catching a train to L.A around twelve tonight. Now listen there this big music festival so after L.A you're going to be going to Seattle. Don't worry because you're pay will have a bonus."

I nodded. "I'll go but I have to go pack and call my brother."

I got a hold of Darry thank God. It was hard to get a hold of his with his jobs. I explained everything to him and went home. I had laundry do, call home to people, not to mention pack.

"Sunny, can I go out please." Soda asked the second I walked in the living was trashed. It looked like a science experiment gone bad. "It's over to Mikes Edwards for a party! I won't drink or do drugs!"

"Yeah." I answered trying to put the cushions on right. I turned around to tell Soda I was leaving but the screen door gave a bang and he was gone.

"Ponyboy!" I hollered thinking that I should probably let the kid out of his prison cell now. I walked into his room but he was asleep with a book. I found a piece of paper stuck it in his page and tossed the book aside. I let him sleep. It wasn't like he received much sleep when he and Soda were fighting. You could tell too. He had droopy eyes, and I'm sure half of his crankiness was due to it too.

(Pony's P.O.V)

I woke up everything was dark but I could banging around in the next room. I went to spy on Sunny. He was dumping the rest of his stuff in his bag. I mean he cleaned out his drawers. There was a knock at the door. I ducked back into my room.

"Ready to go back home?" It was a weird accent but I could tell it was a girl.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sunny replied. "It's been chaos around here."

"Let my grab my cigarettes real quick." He ran back down the hallway.

I couldn't believe he was leaving. He was actually leaving. "I'm checking on my brother real fast."

I could hear two set's of footsteps now she was walking with him.

"Awe," The girl cooed like I was a puppy or something. I felt Sunny's hand on my hair he pushed it back and then pulled the covers over me and kissed my hair.

"Isn't it hard leaving him?" The girl asked.

Sunny laughed. "He told me he hated me today; believe me I'm glad to get out of here!"

The walked out. I heard the front door slam and a car take off. Everything was real quite too. I pushed my covers back and ran into Sunny's room. I pulled up a drawer nothing, I checked the closet and it had nothing but Soda's old stuff. Then ran back to the draws and began tearing them out and then to the desk, everything was gone. Sunny had left and it was my fault.


	10. Chapter 10

I had showed Soda the empty drawers; at first he didn't believe that Sunny was gone but when day five rolled around and still no phone call he believed me. Soda popped his head in the door of our room.

"Hey, Maria is here, Darry says we need to use manors." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes; that was a whole other thing. Darry had a new girlfriend, Maria. I wasn't sure why but I didn't like her. She was nice; she was pretty even thou when Darry asked me I said no, I really did think she was. Two-Bit said the only pretty about her was her chest. I don't want to check out Darry's girlfriend's chest. Two-Bit commented one time and Darry whacked him a good one. I sat down at the table next to Soda; I figured if I kept, quite no one would really notice.

"Hi, Pony! How are you sweetie?" She asked talking to me like I was four again.

"Fine"

"What are you two doing tonight?" Darry asked eyeing me and Soda. "I want you both home by twelve."

"There's a big party tonight at the James' house."

"Big huh?" Darry asked uneasily.

Soda nodded. "Every girl who came into the DX today said they were going."

"I don't want any drinking and drugs, I swear I'll

"We know skin us." Soda mimicked Darry. Maria giggled.

"Keep an eye on you're brother." Darry said, great now he was treating me like a four year old.

(Darry's P.O.V)

I watched the boys run off until they were out of sight. I turned around to my girlfriend. She was one of those girls who refused to believe she had physical beauty, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I wasn't "allowed" to tell her that she was either but yet she could tell me I was gorgeous any time she damn well pleased. Maria tackled me on to the couch and sat on me.

"Tell me if I get to heavy." She said rubbing her hands lightly over my chest.

"Like that'll happen." I muttered taking her hands into mine.

"I don't think your brother likes me."

"Nah, they do we talked about this; Pony's just a little shy sometimes, and they are both a little mad that Sunny is gone."

Maria smiled she grabbed hold on my hair running her hands through it. "God you're gorgeous"

I laughed. "So can I tell you it with getting slapped upside the head?"

"Never. Why don't you grow you're hair?" She changed the subject.

"Because unlike you I don't enjoy waste length hair." I removed a strand from her eyes. "What are you some kind of hippie."

Maria held up a peace sign. "Peace and love baby."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Come here." I pulled her down toward me kissing her.

* * *

(Sunny's P.O.V)

"Sunny!" Grace pushed me at the door. We were standing at the door of my parent's house. I guess you could say I was getting cold feet. Grace rang the doorbell and held me there. I could hear the pounding of feet.

Holly answered the door. "Shay!" She hugged me hard. "You're back? Mom Shay's back!"

My Mom came running to the door. "Shay, since when do you ring the door bell?" She hugged me and kissed my cheeks. "Come inside." It was when we stepped inside that they both realized that Grace was standing behind me.

"I'm Sunny's Mother, Betty." She stuck her hand out.

"Grace, you have a beautiful house."

We sat down in a living room. Mom of course doing all the Mom things saying how the house was a wreck even thou it was spotless. They loved Grace but then again, what parents couldn't. I told her about my job and why I was here.

"Oh." Mom said. Holly sunk back in her chair. "I didn't know it was just business. I thought maybe it was for good."

I shook my head. "I live in Tulsa now; I love my job and I miss and love you guys but I need to be with my brothers."

"I see." Mom said drawing her lips in a thin line. That was never a good sign but she didn't say anything. "You two should stay for dinner. You're father should be home soon."

We agreed to stay, and dinner went well. They loved Grace, it was around eight when I told them we had to catch a late train to Seattle but I needed to get my stuff that.

"So you're leaving again?" He asked. "Did you come here to see you're family or get your stuff?"

"Nick please, we have company here." My Mom stopped him.

My room was exactly how I left it. Blue walls posters on it my shelf organize devoted to nothing but sports trophies that had collected a lot of dust. My desk was a mess. My guitar in the corner I picked up the black case and opened it to find it smashed to pieces and I mean pieces. I breathed out tossing the cased aside.

"Sunny, you alright?" Grace put her hand on my arm. "Let's just get everything and get the hell out."

I threw my clothes into my bags cleared off my desk leaving nothing but the furniture, posters and those trophies. I didn't say anything until the train to Seattle.

We were sitting there listening to the radio announce how the president was going to start up a draft in less than a month.

"This was is useless; we aren't fighting for a cause." Grace said.

I switched it off. "I doubt he'll call up a draft."

* * *

If I could describe Seattle to one, it would be a hell whole, it was cold it rained and I rarely slept and when I did it wasn't good. It was the third day when I told Grace to stay in the hotel room because the place was dirty; I told her it was too rainy for cameras anyway. I came in soaking wet and pissed off.

"Sorry!" I jumped back Grace was standing in there in nothing but a towel.

She blushed. "I didn't think you would be back for a while. I'm trying to dry all my clothes out.

"Here." I dug through my bags and gave her a shirt. It might be pretty big. She disappeared into the bathroom and came back out; sure enough, it was big on her.

"Thanks." She sat down next to me. "Are you alright? You didn't even bother to say bye to you're family face to face, you screamed it and have been out of it ever since."

I turned to look at her. I forgot she is actually pretty. Her hair was curly and fell a little past her shoulders. I never saw it down before. It's always pulled back into a bun.

"They just don't understand." I murmured. "I love my family; hell I should be happy I have two, but no matter where I go I hurt someone. I don't know what to do."

Grace hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her it was nice to have someone neutral for the support. "Where do you feel like you belong?"

I lifted my head up to look at her. "Right here." It wasn't supposed to come out but I did. I whispered it and slowly drew my lips to here and kissed her. She deepened it falling back on the bed. I hovered over her hands were on my neck mine on the sheets. I almost took the kissing to another step but the phone rang. We both stopped. I grabbed the phone.

"Yes?" My voice came out raspy.

"Sunny?" It was the boss suddenly I felt embarrassed. The position we were in, the face that I was vulnerable and Grace probably was too, this probably wasn't right with her type of life style.

"Yeah?" I was out of breath. I wanted a cigarette but those had gotten wet today.

"You guys can come home."

We left and left immediately. She was still wearing my shirt. We got back to the Tulsa at night. The only thing I wanted was a hot shower and my own bed.

I smiled and pulled onto my street. It was good to finally be home. The truck was nowhere in sight, I tried to remember what day it was because well, Darry could be working late. The boy's were home though. I could see the glow from the TV when I pulled up.

I got out of my car. When a figured stepped on the porch.

"What are you doing here? This is our turf." Pony lit a cigarette.

"Yeah," I answered "and it's my house. Turn the porch light on smarty pants."

Pony reached his hand inside and flipped the light on. "Sunny?" His face lit up but he was trying hard to show no emotion. "You went back to L.A."

"For work." I answered."

Pony looked confused as all could be. Darry's truck pulled up I could hear the engine being shut off. He stepped out looking like hell hit him side ways then ran him over with a bus.

"Working you're ass off again?" I asked as he threw his tool belt off.

He grunted. "That's putting it lightly. You were gone for a while."

"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled I watched fear spread across his face. I turned around to seemingly have Pony fly at me with Soda now standing in his place. I caught him before he face planted into the cement. He held his arms tight around my neck.

"Oh, you mean you actually missed me?" I asked sarcastically. "Because I thought you hated me."

"Shut up I thought you left for good; so did Soda!" Pony muffled from my neck.

"Nope, you're really stuck with me." I patted the back of his head.

"Come on, Pony, you aren't seven, Sunny looks how I feel."

I shook my head at Darry. "He's fine." I picked up one my bags; Soda and Darry both grabbed a couple and stuck them in my room.

"How was it?" Soda asked sitting over Darry who was stretched out on the floor.

"L.A was fun, music was great, visited a couple of people. Seattle was terrible." I answered.

"Did you meet anyone famous?" Pony asked.

I grinned. "Jimi Hendrix."

"Who's that? Soda asked. "Oh, believe me kid, you'll know soon.

He just shrugged. "I think Darry is asleep."

"No." He called from the floor. "So, don't you dare try to draw anything on me?"

I got the hot shower I wanted, even some purple spaghetti. I couldn't figure out where I wanted to put things. I put them somewhere and move it.

"You want him out of here?" Darry appeared in the doorway.

I looked back at the sleeping figure in my bed, "Nah, he's fine."

"This place looks like a bomb exploded." Darry commented his eyes darted around the disaster on my floor.

"Don't try to Daddy me it'll kill you."

Darry laughed. "Believe me I wasn't." He rubbed his eyes.

"Long week." I asked

"Yeah" Darry answered. "So, what happened in L.A with your family?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I visited and got my shit."

"You suck at lying."

"Look I'm home, okay this is where I want to be. I just have to figure out where I want to put everything!" I nearly shouted at him.

"You sure about that?" Darry cocked his eyebrow at me.

"I'm sure" I threw another sweater on the ground.

"My Mom would have killed me if she ever saw me throwing my nice clothes on the floor"

I tried to smile. "So would mine."

"You sure you want this move to be permanent." He nodded to Pony. "It's a lot to take on."

"Believe me it's what I want." I picked up the sweater I threw on the ground and folded it. Darry just stood there watching my every move as I tacked a couple pictures up on the wall, folded laundry threw shoes in the closet. "He broke my guitar." I finally said as I dropped my notebooks into my desk.

"That's what you're mad about?" He asked.

"It's a little deeper than that but yeah."

Darry walked in I watched as he gently played with Pony's hair. "You know; I never understood this one, I get Soda most of the time but this kid and the arts and stuff was something I'll never understand. Soda doesn't get it either. My Dad used to take Pony to the movies all the time. He's come watch the game with me and then do something with soda. One time he took us all to the art museum want to know what Soda and I did?"

"What?"

"Soda knocked over a stuffed bear and I said out loud how is that scribble worth money and pissed of an art study group."

I laughed. "I guess it's something people don't understand."

"This family is a real work of art."

"What that supposed to mean."

Darry looked at me. "It means that I've had a lot of time to think about this, the situation both families. He's you're Dad; you need to stop referring to him as him. You're pretty damn lucky that he's still around because, right now I wish the only problem I could have was my Dad broke my guitar."

"Do you want me to stay because I can easily leave here too? This isn't something you would understand."

"You have no idea how bad I wish that my only problem with my Dad was that he smashed my guitar." Darry set his jaw; he was using a tone that I hadn't heard before. It was a mixture or being pissed off and depressed.

"He's not my blood. You need to just drop it alright I'll figure it out!" I yelled. I shut my mouth immediately. I didn't yell I didn't want to just go off and ruin all my hard work and therapy.

Darry never glance away. He jaw line was set firm and stared at me. I swear the way his eyes were they were close to being transparent and he could look right through you. "You know, I had four family members die in less than a year, not all of them were my blood."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright!" Darry's breathing came out ragged. "You're kind of good, you play in high school?"

"Yeah, a little." I bounced the ball around Darry, but it bricked, luckily, I rebounded. "I thought your poison was football?"

"I played basketball freshman year." He got the ball and was taking it back. "I have to win you're a smoker."

I bit my cigarette down to keep it from falling out of my mouth. "Smoking has nothing to do with skill little brother." I muttered stealing the ball from him. "You're too damn competitive."

Darry laughed, he snatched the ball from me, and scored. "Time out."

He sat down on the graffiti bench, to take a sip of water. I hadn't seen Darry have this much fun since well. We were babies and I really can't say I remember that much. I tossed the ball to him. These basketball courts weren't like the ones at home. The netting was torn, the court lines were worn and the back bored was cracked. I shook the thoughts of L.A out of my head. "What did you and the girl do last night?"

"We went to a bar, I had no alcohol. We went for a drive and watched the stars." He smiled. I could tell he liked this girl a lot.

I checked my watch. "Hey we can continue our game." He grinned taking the ball and nearly slam dunking it. I shook my head. "That doesn't count little man; you have to check it first."

Our game heated up, when I saw a certain dark reddish brown haired girl walk past with a camera. I ran behind her and picked her up spinning. Grace realized it was I and hollered for me to drop her. I did pulling her toward me for a kiss. She pushed my away; I stared at her puzzled.

"Sunny, this is a public place, I'm not necking you here." She smoothed out her skirts. Darry had wondered over, I could see his smug look; Maria had no problem with public displays of affection, Darry called the limits. "Good lord you guys could be twins."

Darry grinned. "I'm a lot better looking than him." Apparently, Maria had made him cocky too.

"This hellion is my little brother Darry." I'd throw little in his face once more. "Darry this is Grace." I had told Darry all about her.

"You guys don't mind if I take a couple pictures of the two of you playing do you?"

Darry and I shrugged and we went back to playing. We forgot Grace was there, we used language we shouldn't have, said things I would probably be in the dog house for. He face was beat red when we were finished. Darry won, go figure he was too competitive for my taste but it was fun.

"Hey Ponyboy." Darry bent down and kissed the top of his head only to be given a look of disgust by Pony. I laughed.

"You're happy." Pony took notice to him. Darry didn't answer he went into the bathroom so he would smell decent for work.

"Sunny? Why is he so slap happy?" Pony asked he was drawing something.

I raised my eyebrows and glanced toward the bathroom. I hoped Darry would come out to answer this question.

"If its basketball could you guys play everyday?"

I shook my head. "I think it's because he has a girlfriend Pony."

I watched Pony's mouth draw thin. That wasn't a good sign. The door was sudden burst open and I expected Soda or Steve to be running home. I was about to hassle them about the door but when it wasn't Soda or Steve standing there it was Maria crying. I hated it when girls cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where's Darry?" She asked. "I hate people sometimes; stupid women and stupid men."

"Darry!" I hollered. I pulled her in to hug her. She quickly buried her face in my shoulder.

"Do you know what they called me?" She asked.

"Maria people are real stupid." I screamed for Darry a couple more times. "You don't have to explain."

She was Native American and Italian I knew full well what people would call her.

Darry came out in his towel. "What on earth? Maria."

She ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into him. "What's going on?" Darry looked to me for an explanation.

"Come on Pony. Let's go to the park." I half pulled him up.

"What's the big deal? They are just names." Pony grumbled. We were on the way to the park.

Pony shook his head no. "Exactly, it hurts who you are; it hurts your family, for people like Maria they shouldn't have to go through that."

Pony shrugged. "But I don't cry about being called greaser."

"You're right you fight it out at school and in the playground or at rumbles. What do you have against her Ponyboy?"

"Nothing." Pony kicked at rock on the ground.

I grabbed him by his arm. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"I ought to give you a good one right here for lying to me."

Pony jerked his arm away from me and muttered something along the lines of don't you dare. He sat down on a bench kicking his feet back and forth.

"I never really gave her a chance, so I really don't know what she's like." Pony said.

I starred down at him. "She makes your brother really happy, what does that tell you?"

"That I should probably, be more open." His face was burning red; I had to refrain my self from laughing. We sat there for a little while before taking the walk home.

"Hey, she's sleeping in my room." Darry called rushing past us he was ten minutes late for work.

Soda and Steve came rolling in, literally. I don't want to know why or what they were doing but it seemed to be a lot more fun to them then it could anyone else. I tired to keep them quite but it didn't exactly work especially when Two-Bit came in.

"Hi." Maria stood there awkwardly. I looked past her from the counter where I was chopping tomatoes at the guys.

"Sorry, they can't keep quite worth shit."

"It's alright, let them have their fun." She was wearing one of Darry's sweatshirts.

Pony pushed passed her. He dug into the refrigerator. "Here." He offered her a Pepsi.

Maria politely turned it down. "You can stay for dinner if you want. Soda isn't making it so it should be normal."

"Pony, how much Pepsi have you had today?" I asked trying to remember; I didn't exactly monitor what they ate and drank like Darry did.

"Six." He answered looking up at me. "I'm an addict."

I laughed. "Alrighty then, feed your addiction. I'll check you into rehab tomorrow."

"That wouldn't fly with Darry? He'd scream that he was never going to sleep."

"That's how Darry sees it. I see it as he'll be buzzed for a two hours then crash and sleep the whole night through."

Maria smiled. "That's some nice parenting there."

"There's that and I'm extremely soft, they could probably use their Mom's china for target practice if they asked me right. They don't realize it."

"They have you wrapped around their fingers don't they."

I nodded. It was the truth my discipline tactics might have been a lot worse when they did something wrong but they could worm me into letting them doing things that Darry never would.

Maria raised her eyebrows. "And he hasn't killed you yet?"

* * *

I leaned back in my office chair. Grace was acting weird; I tried to get a kiss out of her yesterday and she shoved me away. I put my pen down and looked at the stuff for my next trip. It was for New Orleans but in the spring and for almost a month. There was sudden knock and then Grace barged in. 

"Here." She held out a white envelope. "Pictures, I took of you and Darry."

I took her envelope. "What in God's name is wrong with you? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No?" She answered snippily.

I looked at her trying to urge her to explain. "You're acting like a barbarian."

"I'm acting like one?" I exclaimed letting my chair fall to the ground with a thud. "You're acting like a prick. One second you're all over me in bed. The next shoving me away."

Grace looked down at her shoes. "Can we discuss this later?"

"NO!" I nearly screamed it. "I want to know why now!"

She shut the door with a slam. "One what did in bed was wrong; we shouldn't be sharing a hotel room!" Grace was screaming at me. "Second of all I don't like you grabbing my ass in public it's degrading my mother fought for equal rights and me to have opportunities and I'm not going to let you tarnish them because you can't keep your hormones under control!" Her face was steaming red.

"If you wanted me to stop, all you had to do is say no!" I picked up my pen and began writing again, pretending as if she wasn't ever here.

Grace slammed her hands on the table. I looked up at her with a smirk. "I should smack you!"

"Go right a head you'll get it back though."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You just bitched to me about equal rights! If you were a man and hit me I'd hit you back; why treat you any different?"

She glared at me but her tongue was tied now and dirty looks don't phase me so I leaned into her face and just smiled.

"Don't grab my behind in public or expect me to make out with you."

"If you didn't like it all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to be uptight and play with my feelings. Jesus Christ, how am I supposed to know I can't mind read every other girl liked when I do it."

She grabbed my chin like I was a little boy. "Don't God's name in vain; you dated trash; I'm not trash."

"I know you're not."

She dropped her hand from my chin. "What?" I asked

"I'm a virgin."

"Congratulations, so am I." I muttered.

She walked around to my chair and leaned on the desk. "Look, I'm conservative, I want to wait until marriage, the most I've done is kiss a man. I know you've gone further."

"So what?"

"Sunny!" She grabbed the pen out of my hand.

I pulled her down on my lap. "Look, I understand your religion, and I don't care that you're not as experienced as me; or those others girls. You call the limits; I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I picked my pen back up and attempted to write again but she grabbed my faces and pulled my mouth to hers. "Okay no Yo- yo crap. You just said not in public."

"The door is closed." She murmured.

It was hard to go back to work after that but I managed to get my stuff done and get home. Soda was running around the yard with a football in hand. He charged Steve who was dumb enough not to budge and knocked him on his ass. I started laughing. I went into my room and tacked up the pictures Grace took of Darry and I. I never realized how much we looked a like. I mean I knew we did but when I saw us in the picture, we even had the same smile. There was one particular one where he was laughing; if Darry looked like Dad then I did too. I couldn't remember Dad's laugh or even his smile. I couldn't help but this if we had the same laugh and smile as him. I wondered if Dad could see us. Would he be proud or angry?

"Hey!" Soda poked his head in my room. "Do you know how to play the piano?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Will you teach me something?" He asked.

"Sure?" I said slowly. I couldn't really see Soda sitting long enough to learn a song.

The kid ran out of the room. I could hear him playing something along the lines of you are my Sunshine. He was singing too. The piano needed to be tuned badly. I took a seat next to him on the bench.

"This." He pointed to the entertainer. It was an easier version of it. "Mom started it to teach me but them she died. Steve and I went down town and stopped at the music store. I played a couple notes but I want to learn how."

"Alright, do you know how to read music?"

Soda looked at the keys. "Not very good." He admitted slightly embarrassed.

I grinned this was going to be fun. I guess we lost track of time because Darry came strolling in and neither one of us had noticed. When Soda did, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry, Darry." He tore his hands from the keys.

Darry grinned. "You're fine." He rubbed the top of Soda's head.

I followed Darry into the kitchen feeling bad that I didn't make dinner because now it was going to be awhile longer. He probably didn't want to wait all night either.

"Sorry we got caught up." I explained pulling some hot dogs out.

"It's fine; he hasn't played since Mom and Dad."

"Where's Pony?"

"I don't know?" I answered truthfully.

"I'm here!" He screamed from his room. "I got home at four, I had a track meeting."

I scratched my head looking at Darry, he had a smug look on his face but he didn't look too amused. "Next time know where he is."

I nodded and helped him make dinner. We sat down and ate. We were close to being finished. When Darry looked at Soda. "Go get it, little man."

Soda jumped out of his chair. "Sunny, I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked slowly looking at my brothers.

"We have a surprise."

"Here!" Pony jumped up and ran around the table. He clamped his hands over my eyes.

"What the hell?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Shut it." Darry commanded.

"If you guys even do anything to me or my hair! I swear I'll skin you all." Pony and Soda have tried getting to grease my hair.

"Hold your hands out." Soda said.

"No way. Tell me what's going on first."

"Sunny, you have to please." Pony begged.

I sighed and stuck my hands out. My fingers tightened around the metal and wood. Pony pulled his hands away and ran around toward his chair.

"Where'd you guys get this?" I asked. I started saving up for a new guitar. I knew they were expensive so I had no clue where they got the money. It was a Fender too it wasn't cheap, a little on the old side but it was classic.

"Good thing we didn't pawn it. I wanted to but Soda here threw a fit. It's been collecting dust in the basement." Darry smiled, they all were.

I looked up at them. "Why?"

"It's a thank you present; you've done a lot around here."

I looked up. "Are you guys kicking me out now?"

"Not today." Soda answered.

I laughed. "Good, lord guys you didn't have to."

"It was Dad's; he's want you to have it and we do too." Darry said.


	12. Chapter 12

Shower, dinner, god I hoped Sunny cleaned the place. I was a half hour later than I should be. Maria wanted to make dinner for all of us and get to know Pony and Soda a little more. God, she was amazing, sweetest girl I've ever met. I actually had time for a girlfriend. Life was fun, Sunny was around, he took a load off my shoulders. I told him

every morning I'd kill him if he woke me up singing one more Beatles song, the next day I woke up to him singing some where over the rainbow. He reminded me a lot of Dad sometimes; the way he handled things, the way he dug music. I guess he sort of completed our little broken family. He understood Pony like I got Soda and things just work. Not that we don't have problems, because we do. Here, was my problem, I was outright jealous sometimes. He had a better relationship with Pony than I ever will have and the boys are so attached to him that it's hard for me to share. Sometimes, I get mad we could be talking the second Pony or Soda came in the room they had his full attention. That is stupid, but I can't help it.

I was surprised that I made it home before my girlfriend. Unfortunately as I was coming out of the shower holding a towel that must have shrunk around me she walked through the door.

"Oh, you didn't bother to tell me this was a toga party." She grinned.

Despite all my unseen efforts, I could feel my cheeks burning. She kissed my cheek. "I hope that's your dinner attire, I find it kind of sexy." She whispered in my ear.

"I got held up at work." I said for the sake of saying something. Sunny had his eyebrows risen at me, Soda wasn't paying too much attention, but Pony's face was looking how mine felt.

"You want to dye my noodles purple?" Maria asked in a strange voice.

I smiled walking into the kitchen this time fully clothed. "You have to watch him, he'll turn everything a completely different color; or add sugar to it."

"They say cooking is a creative outlet. It's okay to be creative."

Soda grinned at Maria and then stuck his tongue out at me. "See, she let's me be the true artist that I am."

"You call it creativity, but you're not the one who ate red chicken and green mashed potatoes with chocolate chips in them."

"Look, Darry she bandaged my arm." Soda held up his gauzed wrapped left arm.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"Sunny, smashed me into the fence."

"I did not! He begged me to play football." Sunny cried.

"Yeah" Maria butted in. "Either way, Sunny's idea of cleaning this up was putting toilet paper and water over it."

I shrugged. "It works when we have nothing else."

"It was a fence he hurt himself on, it needed to be taken care of properly, if it gets infected it could turn serious."

"Don't all a wound care specialist due is put band aids on people?" Pony asked.

"Yes, clean cuts, change bandages that type of thing. I actually see a lot of gruesome stuff." She answered.

"Couldn't anyone get to put band aids on people, a monkey could do it, it doesn't take that much." Pony said.

"I guess, but I don't know how many people would want monkeys around their open wounds. It's a little more than just putting band aids on people." She answered. I wanted to dig a hole and burry myself in it. I was trying to give Pony a stern look but he wasn't even looking at me.

I watched as Sunny bent down and whispered something to him. "Soda, Pony come on watches some TV with me."

I wrapped my arms around Maria. "I'm sorry; he must have had a bad day, and is tired. He's normally well mannered."

She kissed my neck. "He's fine. He's just a kid. Set the table it's ready."

I did as I was told. Soda seemed to like Maria; I knew Sunny did. He was sitting there explaining Grace to her. None of us really had time to talk because Soda nearly asked her everything imaginable. Pony pushed his food around his plate. I didn't know why, we were all crazy for Italian food.

"Ponyboy, you like it?" Maria asked. I felt horrible she knew she was walking on eggshells with Pony; every time she spoke to him or approached him, it was in the gentlest manner.

Pony shrugged. "It's okay."

Maria glanced at me unsure of what to say. I smiled. "You feel okay? How was school?"

"Fine and the usual." He muttered.

I made eye contact with Sunny, who shook his head. Soda grabbed Maria's attention again.

"Did you live on a reservation?" Soda asked.

"When I was a kid."

"With horses that were "

"I thought you were Italian." Pony interrupted.

"Part Italian, part Native American." Maria answered.

"So, you're a half breed." Pony said in a strange voice.

Everything went silent, except for Soda forcing his food down and a fork dropping.

That hurt her, I knew it did, He had seen her cry over it.

"Yes, I am." Maria said with a set jaw.

"Ponyboy, go your room." I hollered as I scooted over to wrap my arm around Maria. He got up and made the be line for his room.

"He didn't mean it in that sense." Soda tried.

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't." Maria said. "It's alright."

"No, it's not. We weren't raised to be like that, or say things like that."

Soda shook his head. I knew he was trying to save Pony from what every punishment was coming to him. "He don't mean it, he probably heard it from school and doesn't really know what it means."

"You're wrong Soda; he knows what it means and the severity behind it." Sunny said getting up. He made his eye contact with me. I nodded giving him permission. I didn't want to leave Maria, I felt awful right now not to mention embarrassed.

"Honey, what were you asking before?" Maria turned to Soda.

"Just wanted to know if the horses were wild." He said.

"No, didn't see any but I have an uncle who did train wild horses."

I was thankful the rest of the night went okay. I came in from walking Maria to her car. Sunny held up his beer to me.

"No." I said eyeing Soda next to him on the couch. I'd never touch Sunny's beer in front of the boys.

"He's a sleep, I checked on him when I went to change my shirt." Sunny smirked. "Asleep on his stomach."

"Did you take the strap to him?" Soda asked.

"Nope." Sunny answered.

"You hurt him?" I hated Sunny's idea of punishment but I had to admit it actually worked on Soda, I wasn't so sure about Pony; I just worried there was just too much behind it.

"Nope." Sunny answered taking swig of his beer.

"For a writer you sure have a lot to say." I muttered sarcastically making way to my room. He through a pillow at me but he missed.

* * *

I put the dumped a teaspoon of pepper into the mix. There wasn't too much hot sauce. It was black it looked sort of like coffee.

I got bread out and poured a glass of milk. I was pretty sure Dad didn't get to this point with Pony yet. I mixed the ingredients around. Soda came bounding in getting out the chocolate milk.

"Is that"

"Yup." I answered.

"It's not for me is it?" He asked wearily.

"Nope." I answered. I rinsed my hands off. Pony came trudging in. "Ponyboy get over here. Open your mouth."

I could tell he was expecting me to rinse his mouth out with soap but this was a whole heck of a lot worse. I swiped some of the stuff on his tongue and watched as he immediately grimaced his eyes started to water. That justified it as his first time. I hardly put anything in there to make it hot. Pony looked me as if I were torturing him.

"Et ot." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's the point. Let me tell you something, you hurt Maria last night Pony in one of the worst ways possible. You know better than to say something stupid like that." I checked my watch it hit the twelve mark. "Alright spit it out." I handed him the bread and milk. "This will cool your mouth down."

He devoured the milk then glared at me. "That's child abuse!"

"Dad used it on Soda, when he went through his cussing stage." I smirked. "Didn't last too long did it Soda?"

Soda shook his head.

"Sunny, you have a cup of coffee up here." I turned my attention back to Pony. "Don't go no where after school, kiddo we have a lot to talk about. Ya' hear me."

"Yeah." Pony answered.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sunny ran into the kitchen, panting. His eyes were red, tears streaming down his face. He ran for the water.

"You didn't drink that did you?"

"Sunny don't drink water!" Soda half yelled.

"Here only way to make the burning stop." I handed him the milk. He nearly chugged half the cartoon.

"What the fuck?"

"That's Dad's way of punishing you for cussing so much." Pony grinned.

Sunny shook his head. "I'm surprised I have a throat, next time tell me what one's my coffee. What the hell is that shit?"

"Hot sauce, pepper and spices." I answered. "Dad used it on us when we said bad words, I just used it on Pony, and it can't be good to drink that stuff."

"No shit." Sunny wiped his tears away. "I feel like my entire digestive track and throat is on fire."

* * *

(Sunny's P.O.V)

I came home late. I went out with Grace after work and then had to meet the publisher for my book. Grace wanted me to meet her family. I hated meeting my girlfriend's families; it was always awkward; maybe I could take one of my brothers. The only thing is it meant going to church Sunday. I rolled my eyes another thing I disliked church.

"Hi, Darry."

Darry looked up at me something flickered in his eyes then stop. "I don't think I'm going to see Maria anymore."

"What? Why?" I sat down and stared at him.

"I talked to Pony. He's sick of everything changing. I don't blame him. Lately every time the kid gets comfortable, something big happens. It'd be better if it were just us guys."

I raised my eyebrow. "You don't seriously believe that shit do you?"

"Look he flat out said, I don't want anything to change. He's done with changes. I talked to Soda too, you know what, and he said the same thing. There fourteen and seventeen and right now they need the stability."

"Darry, you deserve Maria. You work hard to put a roof over their heads."

"Work hard?" He spat. "Work? Sunny, I hardly work at all anymore. I think your brining in more money than I am right now."

"You just got over a heart attack Darry, You realize part of the reason you had that was because of work, you work forty hours or more a week!" Now it was my turn to get angry. "You deserve her, and you really like her you can't play the hero here. Dumping her isn't going to change anything. I'm telling you this now and for the last fucking time. You think Pony wants to hold onto me, let me tell you it's you he wants! He doesn't want to lose you to some girl!"

"So, what do I do talk to him?"

I lit a cigarette. "You really thinking talking will do any justice with that kid, spend time with him Darry, I've told you that since before they knew I was their brother." I shook my head. "What the hell is wrong with you? I worry about you sometimes."

"Right back at you." He grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

I had no clue who they were calling. I was going to hope the Darry would be out on the site still and Sunny out somewhere listening to a band. That would leave Soda to come get me. I looked at Curly he shrugged Tim's old jacket off.

"Tim's coming to get me." He grinned. It wouldn't matter who came and got him because he wasn't going to get in trouble. They wouldn't care if he got suspended. The worst Tim would slap him upside the head and tell him to next time jump the kid when they were off of school property.

"Ponyboy," Mr. Luken popped his head in. "Sunny's coming to get you."

"Looks like someone's in for it." Curly smirked.

I rolled my eyes and try to play it off cool minus the fact that I felt horrible, inside. That kids face after we beat him up. He was Native American, I told Curly what happened the night before, some how we started something in gym class, I don't even know what happened but the kid was a twin and when his brother jumped in, then Curly told me now was my chance, I felt pressured and did it. "He won't touch me." I muttered. Curly and I were suspended the kid's brother had a detention; the other kid had a broken nose.

I could hear mutterings of something in the next room. Tim and Sunny where there I listened closely to his voice you could never tell when Sunny was angry until you looked at him. The door opened, Tim had a proud smirk but Sunny was anything but proud. In fact, he never looked angrier in his life. I watched Tim praise Curly and then put him in a brotherly headlock. He turned around and faced us.

"You have brains; you ought to have done this outside school property." He smacked Curly on the back of the head. "You could have had a couple of us help you out if need be. You know we'd back you up. You guys didn't get much on the brother I heard?"

"He blind sided us." I muttered. Sunny put his hands on my back and pushed me toward his car.

"Nice car you got there, hope you park it the garage, there's a lot of punks who'd like to get their hands on that." Tim said, sizing up the mustang.

If there was, one way to piss Sunny off it was talking about his car. Sunny whipped around. "The only people who'd touch this car are fucking dirty low life's like you. Who get pissed off at people who work hard and destroy what they have and if you had any common sense you wouldn't put grease finger on this car."

"Oh, I see." Tim got close to Sunny's face. "The little soc from L.A is thinks he's tough shit. You're not in L.A anymore you trust fund little son of a bitch. You don't know who you're messing with."

"He's been to jail Daddy's boy, I'd back off." Curly spat. He was sitting on the hood of his car.

"Shut up Curly!" Tim hollered.

"No wonder that kid is a common thug, it runs in the family." Sunny face was set. He narrowed his eyes and starred Tim straight in the face. I've never seen him like this. "And before you start this I'm a trust fund baby shit, I guarantee you L.A prison makes Tulsa's look like play pens. So get out of my face and keep your brother away from mine."

Tim suddenly looked at Sunny with a type of respect but he pushed him. "What if I don't" He pushed Sunny back.

"Ponyboy, get in the car." He took my by my shoulder but Tim is persistent and followed us. "

He shoved Sunny against the car. "Come on, teach me manners pretty boy, and teach me all about my ignorance." He spit on the mustang.

Sunny moved around time gracefully. "Ponyboy, if I have to tell you again to get in the car it's the strap."

Tim maneuvered quickly and slammed Sunny into the car. "You fucking yellow bellied coward that's what you are."

"I'd rather be a coward than ignorant and stupid."

"You think you're so much better than us don't you, you know what you're brothers, Darry, Soda and Pony, there greasers just like us." Tim smiled keenly he was still in Sunny's face.

"No, I don't think were better than you, I know for a fucking fact we are. The difference between my family and yours we don't have to fucking fight to prove our selves. You call me a coward and here you are praising that little shit to fucking jump people. You're fucking dirty, trash and the street need to be clean. Now I'm warning you get out of my face because I don't like fighting."

Tim scared me when he got like this. "You never call my family trash you piece of shit! You're a fucking coward that's why you don't like to fight." Tim's fist met Sunny's jaw.

"Get him Tim!" Curly shouted. Tim came back for another swing. Sunny caught his fist and threw it back. Then his left fist came at Tim, it connected with Tim's face and he was flattened to the ground. I felt my jaw drop no one ever knocked Tim out with blow. Sunny knelt down; he grabbed Tim by the shirt and yanked him up. He drew him close to his face.

"That's why I don't fight." He threw Tim forcefully back to the ground and got in the car.

I didn't know what to say to him. It was almost scary to see him snap and at the same time, I was thrilled with the fact that my brother just knocked one of the toughest hoods in the neighborhood out with one hit. He played a game of wit with Tim Sheppard and won.

"You can close your mouth now Ponyboy." He snapped. I guess I was gaping; I shut my mouth and starred at my feet. "You have something to say for yourself?"

"I got pressured into fighting." I said timidly.

Sunny rolled his eyes. "Not a good enough reason."

I bit my lip. "I wouldn't have had to fight if that other kid wouldn't have jumped in there. I had to defend my friend."

"Defend? Huh? That the most bull shitted thing I ever heard of." He didn't need to yell, when his voice had anger in it, it was scarier than Darry's voice. "That poor kid didn't do anything but throw a ball and the game was dodge ball. You know I thought last night, was just a jealousy act but if I would have know you were racist I would have strapped you then and there."

"I'm not!" I nearly choked on my own words, I could feel tears in my eyes but I didn't want to cry in front of him not now at least. The next thing I knew he was passing up the turn to our street.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You need to see something." Sunny replied through clenched teeth.

I sunk in my see until we hit Compton Street. It was a street that Darry made it clear he never wanted us near. I looked around at all the boarded shops, broken window and huge buildings that were now apartments. Everything was run down worse than our neighborhoods. Sunny pulled the car over. I looked over frightened at him. People were giving us strange looks a couple younger kids ducked into the houses.

"Sunny, Darry never lets us go anywhere near this street."

"Want to know what we are parked in front off" He asked, I didn't answer. "The projects."

I watched people get beat up and robbed in broad day light. In our neighborhood it was normally at night but this was different greasers never really hurt other greasers it was normally soc on greaser. I felt like an outsider, everyone was starring at us. I tried to tell myself that it was the fact I was in a Mustang but it was because I was white. He pulled out of the place and looked at me.

"And you thought you had it bad didn't you?"

"Why don't they get better jobs and move out? Darry manages it with two jobs."

"Look how hard Darry works! Ponyboy if Darry were black his pay would be cut in half."

"Lawful, that's not how it's supposed to be." I said.

"Screw the law, who is in our law right now Pony white people! Believe it or not kid you are privileged."

I felt my stomach knot. "I didn't hurt a black person; I don't have anything against them. I didn't do this to them."

"Nope, but you took part in something that hurts people. You're going to learn." He got on the high way and once again, I had no clue where we were. We hit what seemed to be Tulsa's countryside and a big sign that said reservation fifty miles. I knew where we were going now. It wasn't what I expected. I thought of teepees and dances but this. This wasn't it. It was trailer parks and a couple homes some well maintained but things were run down and dirty. They didn't seem to mind thou; Sunny smiled at one man and greeted him.

"This right here is my little brother." He placed a hard hand on top of my head. "Ponyboy this is Running Wolf."

"Hi." I said. He wasn't much older than Sunny or Darry.

"Hi, Ponyboy."

"I need you to tell Pony you're story."

Running Wolf looked at Sunny. "You sure you want him to hear about it."

Sunny nodded, Running Wolf led us into a trailer. He began telling us a story, his Mom was white and his Dad Native American. They were wealthy but when he went to school he was beat up almost everyday. Then one day a group of men came up to them, they were drunk he thinks. They told his Mom that she ought to be shammed for marrying an Indian. They killed his parents and put Running Wolf in the hospital. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his brothers so he moved them out here, that and he had to because he couldn't find work that pays enough. My stomach clenched the entire time he told his story. I had to fight tears away. It wasn't until the walk back when I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not like that!" I screamed at Sunny. "I got a whipping and that stuff Darry put in my mouth. Wasn't that enough?"

Sunny shook his head. "Clearly not, if you went and beat people up the next day; that man we just saw was Maria's cousin. There isn't any difference between those men and you right now."

"Yes there is!" I scream once again at him.

"Show me Ponyboy what's the difference between you too?"

I started to bawl. "I don't know how. I feel bad enough, leave me alone." 

Sunny got down to my level. He always did that unlike Darry where he would just tower over me and Soda. "Show me Ponyboy." He repeated pulling me into a hug.

"I promise," I sobbed into his neck. "I'm not like that. I was mad at Maria but I can't explain why. I was pressured to fight."

Sunny yanked me away and took my face in his hand. "You can not use heritage against people, you can't have friends who do that kind of stuff if you're going to get involved. Ponyboy you never fight someone unless they are attacked. How did you feel when you were in the black part of town?"

"Not too hot." I muttered.

"How do you think those two boys feel in school everyday?"

I didn't want to answer him I looked down. Sunny squeezed my face. "Look at me. I dragged my eyes to meet his. "Answer it."

"Like outsiders." I said.

"You remember this day next time Maria shows up around our house ask her how you can make it up to her; and when you go back to school apologize to the boys. Pony fighting isn't right unless you are attacked then you have a right to defend yourself but those two boys didn't really attack did they?"

I shook my head, no.

(Sunny's P.O.V)

The drive home was silent. He couldn't stop crying, I wanted to tell him that I didn't believe he was like the people in Running Wolf's story but I had to let it go. He learned his lesson. I didn't realize how long we had been gone but Darry was home when we got there. He jumped off the couch the second we got in.

"You knocked Tim Sheppard out?" He questioned, he seemed angry about it.

I nodded. "Look, Darry, I'm glad I did, someone needed to knock him off his high horse, and I hope to God Curly disrespects him now."

"What the hell did you and Tim Sheppard get in a fight for? People were talking about it in the grocery line today?"

I rubbed my forehead. "Ponyboy you have a lot of explaining to do."

I sat on the couch; unfortunately, this was there time now. It wasn't long before I heard Darry ranting. Good Lord, when it came time to yelling it was like he didn't need to breathe. There was a sudden door slam and he came down the hall.

"In the school parking lot? Sunny what the heck were you thinking what if the principal called the cops?"

"One, we were far away from the school, the back parking lot no one saw us, two it's no different then you getting into those rumbles." I had my point and he knew it. He sat down heavily on his chair.

"Was it really one punch?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yes; and I'm not proud, so you can stop the gloating." I picked my guitar and slowly strummed a few chords. I'm serous now don't you start too."

"I'm not starting anything with the man who just knocked Tim Sheppard on his ass." Darry grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

I stretched out next to Darry. He was lying with his hands behind his head on part of my bed with his feet on the ground and I was in the same position the other way.

"We used to do this when we were kids." He said.

I laughed. "I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember everything." He mumbled.

"What are you going to do about him?" I asked referring to Pony.

"Sounds like you took care of it." He said. "I don't know."

"I don't think he's racist. He's not the type."

"There's a type now?" Darry laughed. "I need to have a long talk with him."

"With no screaming." I added

"I don't scream."

"And Zeus doesn't throw lighting bolts."

We sat there for a second. You could hear every little sound coming from Pony and Soda's room.

"Hi people!" Soda's excited voice filled the air. Then the piano started playing.

I shook my head and laughed.

"He's getting really good." Darry commented.

"Yeah, he picked it up pretty fast."

"Where is everybody?" Soda screamed once he stopped playing.

"In here." Darry yelled. Soda came tearing down the hall. He pounced on to Darry.

"Maria is here." He announced. "Don't you want to see her?"

"Hi baby." Maria said from the doorway. She was a safe distance away from us.

"I played a song for her." Soda announced.

"I heard." Darry said.

"Soda, hand me my cigarettes will you?" I asked, I didn't want to get up and since he was close to killing Darry by cutting off his air. I figure I might as well get Soda off of him.

"You don't have anymore." Soda announced holding the empty carton up.

I groaned and rolled over. "I haven't had one all damn day."

"That's disgusting that your that addicted Sunny." The only full non smoked of the family announced.

I waved the golden boy athlete off. "Ponyboy, do you have a cigarette?" 

"Yes." He answered from his bedroom.

"Want to bring your favorite brother one?" I asked.

He came thundering down the hall way and pushed passed Maria. "Here Soda." He held out a cigarette as the room broke out in hysterics.

Darry patted my shoulder. "You had this one coming."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled taking the already lit cigarette from Soda. "He didn't hand you the cigarette neither."

Darry sort of shrugged. "But I already knew I wasn't his favorite." He had a bittersweet sound in his voice as if he were joking but there was truth behind it.

I sat up taking a long puff on my smoke. "Look at me you little shit." Pony looked at me with one of the most sinister looks he could muster.

"You said favorite brother." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I took one last puff on the cigarette and then stuck it in my ashtray. "I'll show you favorite." I lunged foreword grabbed him and began tickling him.

(Darry's P.O.V)

I wasn't about to be apart of the tickle fest. I grabbed my girlfriend's hand and lead her into the living room to sit of the couch.

"Darry, what was that about?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders; there was something special about Maria sometimes I swore she could read peoples minds. She just knew me inside and out and we've hardly been together. She sat back on the couch, you could hear Sunny screaming every cuss word in the book and Pony and Soda cracking up.

"He's really good with them; does he always talk like that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you know how hard it is to teach those two to talk right and he's influencing them." 

"Darry, he didn't mean any harm, he was just messing around."

"I'm sure he was, but you know what there is truth behind it." I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere but the wall. "The run to Sunny, the look up to him, why the hell not, he's cultured he's tuff and he hates fighting; yet can take Tim Sheppard out in a single hit. He good at music at sports, he's like fucking superman."

"Darry, he's their brother, you're their"

"Guardian, I get it, I dish out the discipline most of the time but Sunny spanks, I yell and ground. It's not even that, Sunny can tell them things that I can't. It's just infuriating when they prefer to go to Sunny over me."

She put her hands on the side of my face and pulled it gently until I was looking at her. "They love you, I can tell, they look up to you and I've never heard anyone one call Sunny superman before. It's okay to feel like this. Sunny and you come from two very different worlds, Sunny's just knew ground, they still have to test him, and they know the limits with you. It's okay to want his attention like they do too."

I slid down into her chest. That's what I mean. I never mentioned anything about being jealous of the boys, but she knew. "How do you know these things?" I wondered out loud.

Maria stroked my hair. "It's instinct."

"Darry!" Sunny screamed from the hallway.

I drew my head up. "What?"

"Here." Sunny appeared in the hallway, Soda's hair was all over the place along with his; he had Pony slumped over his shoulder. "Take your kid." He dropped Pony on my lap. "I have to go buy my own cigarettes."

"I'm coming!" Soda ran after Sunny and the door followed banging shut.

I flipped my brother right side up. "Darry, are you sure we are related to them?"

I nodded. "I question it too; but they really are."

"They're gone, we can change the locks."

I shook my head. "I don't think so little buddy. You have something to talk to Maria about?" He was silent for a minute I squeezed his shoulders to get him talking.

"I'm sorry about the other day, I didn't mean anything bad, I just wasn't thinking." He was starring down at the couch, not exactly, a heart felt way to apologize but Maria smiled.

"Forget about it." She said. "I didn't think you would mean any harm."

"I have homework." Pony said, even though I was sure he never started his homework this early, he probably didn't want to be around us and I couldn't blame him.

Sunny's and Soda's little trip to the gas station ended up being a two and a half hour trip already. I checked my watch, Maria left like an hour ago and Pony was doing what else other than reading. He always read, I sat down with my newspaper just as Soda came barreling through the door.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"We went to the music shop down town. Sunny needed new guitar stings! Darry, I played a Grand piano."

I watched, as Sunny took the strings off his guitar, his guitar now, not Dad's it was weird watching him, he looked so much like Dad. Soda decided to go bug Ponyboy about his new adventure. Sunny set the guitar down.

"Darry, why'd you let Soda drop out?" He asked.

This was a new one. I shrugged. "He was failing everything but auto mechanics and gym. I couldn't take it the fighting because he didn't want to do homework; it brought him to tears one time. Next day he gave me a slip and said, there no point for me to be in school and I'm going to help you. Therefore, I let him after a very big argument, so long as he worked during the entire week the school hours minus weekends and holidays the occasional well needed day off. Deep down I knew I needed help."

"You have my income now; you realize you hardly take anything from Soda anymore?"

I scratched the back of my head, I never thought of it like that. He was right my Sunny's job paid more than my two jobs did because he had a degree and well with my income plus his; we just didn't needed Soda's lately. "I could start making him save half his pay check for the future."

"Have you heard of the Tulsa Arts Academy? Soda was playing today, some lady gave me her card, said he had really good potential."

Yeah, I heard about it, it was a complete soc school, they were the only ones who could afford it and I don't even think they had a gym class, they wore ridiculous uniforms. "I can't do that to him, do you know how uppity that school is, if our little public school pushed him too hard that school deftly would, on top of everything he'd never sit still. I can't just make him repeat his sophomore year and go through school when he hates it. You pay tuition there."

"She said he could apply for scholarship, look Darry, they are instilling the draft, and they'd go after him first."

"He's not eighteen yet. Besides that war we have control over it."

Sunny eyes nearly dropped out of his head. "We don't even know what the fuck we are fighting for!"

"Sunny, if you because one of those peace freaks, hippie you're gone. That war could be over with before he even turns eighteen, right now I'm not worried about Soda being in school, he's happy and I'm not worried about the war."

Sunny leaned back in on the couch and began stringing his guitar again. "So how'd you guys like to meet Grace on Sunday?"

I nodded. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea."


	15. Chapter 15

"You ready?" I questioned Grace, as we walked up the porch steps; I was praying that the house was neat, and my brothers weren't going to be disastrous. Technically, it wasn't her first time meeting Pony, but the last time she met him her was considerably drugged up on cough medicine.

"You met mine, it's only fair." She smoothed out her skirt.

I pushed open the door and we stepped into a decently clean house. Soda was sitting at the piano and Pony curled up on the couch with a book and the TV on. "Hey guys! This is Grace."

Soda swung around. "Hi!" He stuck out his hand. "I'm Soda."

Grace smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You're the one who gave me the Saint Lucky medal." Soda stuck his hand inside his shirt and pulled it out. The medal was still on a thin silver chair. "Was it supposed to make me better?"

"They're not magic little buddy." Darry wondered in from the kitchen. "I'm Darry." He shook hands with Grace.

"The one on the couch is Pony." I said.

"Don't mind him, he gets in his own little world; when he reads. Ponyboy!" Darry shouted.

Pony looked up startled as we all laughed at him. "Grace is here, can you pull you're nose out of the book for a minute and say hi."

"Hi." Pony mumbled shyly.

We sat to a awkward dinner until Maria came in, at least there was another woman for Grace to be around. Then the rest of the night just fell down hill. Soda said church was boring and she found out that neither Darry nor I took them on Sundays. Two-Bit showed up drunk as ever, and was well Two-Bit. Steve came in with a busted lip shouting every swear against God in the book. I got the feeling that Pony wasn't exactly happy with her.

I pulled up to her driveway half expecting her to tell me never to make contact with her instead. "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry about tonight. They are normal I promise."

"We both know that isn't true, I have a crazy Irish catholic family, and you have a chaotic one. I think they might get a long." She kissed my cheek and opened the door.

"I hope to see you four in church Sunday." She walked out, that wasn't a hope that was a command.

(Darry's P.O.V)

"Look Soda, the cycle of fifths isn't hard."

I dropped my tool belt on the chair and watched everything I was afraid of would happen. Soda shook his head. He pulled down the piano lid or whatever you want to call that thing that slides over the keys; "I don't like music anymore."

"Sit down Sodapop; you aren't giving up yet."

Soda sat down hard on the bench. "But I don't get it."

"I don't give a damn Soda, you have a talent and you're sticking with it, you aren't wussing out because you think it's hard."

Soda ran his hands through his hair, he had the expression of when he used to have homework and couldn't go out until it was done. "I don't want to, Sunny please, I need to meet Steve."

"Sunny!" I said loud enough to make them both jump. "I need to talk to you. In the kitchen." 

"Why don't you ease up on him?" I whispered once we were in the kitchen. "My lord, you've been drilling him all week with scales and chords. If he wants to stop let him."

"Darry, if Pony wanted to stop playing track because someone else was faster than him would you let him?"

"No." I answered. "Pony and Soda are two different people."

"Yeah; but Soda wants to be naturally good and he is but he can't skip out on the important stuff."

"Sunny, he hates it."

"No, he hates that it's hard."

I rubbed my forehead. "He isn't getting his butt blistered because he didn't practice."

"I never threatened that."

I shook my head. "You go right a head; but I tried this with him and school and it's going to fluster you and him. Even Dad and Mom went through this with him."

"I'm not going easy on him like everyone else." He strode out of the kitchen. "Soda, Sodapop!"

He ran back into the kitchen. "He just disappeared!"

I raised my eyebrows. "I told you, you were pushing him. Give it ten minutes and call the DX."

I called down to the DX he wasn't there and wasn't seen. Darry seemed to be pretty calm about Soda just missing until dinner came about. He looked at the clock and bit down on his lip. "Hey, I'm going to call Two-Bit's." He dialed and said a few words into the receiver before hanging up. "Not there; he's normally call; It's about to storm too."

"Keep the phone line open." He said.

I sat down heavily on the couch. God, if anything happens to him; I'd never forgive myself. What if someone crept in here while I was talking to Darry and just stole him. I shook the thoughts from my head. No one kidnaps seventeen-year-old boys.

The knocking on the door seemed to freeze the entire room. Darry and I starred at each other. No one but the state knocked; neither one of us knew where Soda was. Pony emerged from the hallway. Darry signed, folding his paper. He opened the door.

"Sunny." He said disfigured. "It's for you."

He stepped back and my soaked to the bone little sister stepped forward. "Hi"

I jumped off the couch. She didn't even have on a rain coat or boots. "Holly, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need a place to crash. I ran away."

"Does Mom know where you are?"

"No, neither does Dad, Shay please, I need a place to stay just for a little while until I get on my feet. I didn't have another place to go."

"Yeah, here come on in. I'll get you dry clothes." I showed her the shower.

"You're calling you're parents right?" Darry asked.

"Yes, as soon as I get these clothes in here."

"She's not staying here!" Pony barged into my room.

I signed and looked up for Darry, who of course was long gone. "Pony not now!"

"Yes, now. I hate her! You can't just let her in here it's my house!" He blocked me from getting out of my room.

"Ponyboy, I need to call my parents before she gets out of the shower, you need to move."

He spread his arms horizontally blocking the entire doorway. "You're not listening to me. I don't want her here, I know Darry doesn't and Soda hates her as much as I do. Make her stay in a hotel or something!"

"Ponyboy Michel, that is my sister you are talking about, if I have to tell you again to move, you're not going to like it."

"Holly, it's Sunny I'm just coming in a second to drop these sweats off." I walked in the bathroom and dropped the sweats on the counter.

Then quickly dialed my house number. "Hello." My Mom's drained voice came into the phone.

"It's me Mom."

"Oh, Shay, Holly is missing she's left Monday night it's been"

"She's here. She showed up ten minutes ago. I'm not supposed to call you."

"Oh my God, is she harmed? How'd she get there, We'll be there tomorrow!"

"Mom, slow down, maybe you should let her say here for a while. Maybe she'll learn a thing or two. Maybe you guys can come Saturday and get her. I'll keep you guys posted."

"I don't know, I need to see her, and that's four boys in a …ruff neighborhood."

"Mom" I said with all sincerity. "I'll keep her safe; I'll call you in a little bit."

I put the phone on the hook, when Steve swung open the front door. "Take him, he's getting heavy!" He had half carried half-dragged Soda in.

"Darry!" I ran to Steve to take Soda. "What happened, Soda?"

"Socs." He mumbled.

"Shit!" I gathered him up in my arms and laid him out on the couch. I began stipping his clothes off. Much like Holly, he was soaked also. "Pony, get Soda a shirt."

"Hey, little buddy, what hurts?" Darry asked he gingerly set ice on the bump that was growing on Soda's head.

I began to towel off his hair; wet heads scared me. I heard too much about kids getting sick from wet heads; the last thing I wanted was Soda with pneumonia again.

"ribs" Soda mumbled.

I stepped back and let Darry bandage his ribs. Once he was finished we each cleaned out and bandaged a couple of scrapes. Pony brought him some hot chocolate.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, just knocked the wind out of me a little I guess." Soda said. He starred deeply into the corner of the room. "What's she doing here?" 

Shit, I had forgotten about Holly. "She's staying here for a few days." I glanced back at my mortified little sister; she'd never seen anyone get beat up before.

"Sodapop," Darry stood up. "You know better than to leave the house with out telling one us where you are, I don't care the situation; how mad you are, You don't leave without telling me, you hear me?"

"It's kind of hard not too." Soda grinned.

"This isn't a good time to be a smart ass." I threatened.

Soda shrugged me off. "So, what are you doing here?"

I turned to my sister. "That's a very good question what caused you to run away?" 

Holly sighed heavily. "They just get too suffocating."

I raised my eyebrows. I could actually understand this.

"Am I sleeping on the couch?" She asked trying to changed the subject.

"Steve is." Soda said. "But he can share."

"No way in hell." I grunted. "Holly can take my bed, I'll bunk with these two tonight."

I showed Holly to my room and helped Soda to his room. I walked out on the porch to meet my younger brother.

"Soda shouldn't sleep, with his head injured like that."

"I'll wake him up every three hours." Darry said.

I lit a cigarette. "No point in doing so, I'll be in there tonight I can just wake him up."

"Can you handle this?" Darry asked.

"Darry, I was him up every three hours, it's called an alarm clock."

Darry shook his head. "I mean Holly being here."

I rubbed the side of my face. "I honestly don't know." I took a long drag on my cigarette and put it out. I walked inside to find Steve passed out on the couch. I could hear Pony and Soda talking as I checked on Holly who was thankfully asleep. The second I pushed ton the door their hushed voiced stopped. They must do this often because they evened out their breathing almost instantly.

"Nice try boys." I threw back the covers. "You little weasels. Go to sleep you have school tomorrow."

"How long is she staying?" Pony asked.

"I don't know that answer right now." I said.

"Sunny are you mad at me for getting jumped?" Soda asked.

I sat on the edge of the bed. "Not for getting jumped, you couldn't help that. It wasn't your fault. I'm mad at you for giving up something that you are talented at and clearly enjoy doing, if you grew out of it or stopped liking music then fine, I grew out of sports, but Soda you're giving it up because you're lazy, I don't believe it when you say you're stupid not for one minute."

"Good night." He said attempting to turn away from me. He rolled on his side, then winced.

I smirked. "That's not a good idea, and listen to me when I say this, if you ever leave this house and not tell anyone what you are doing again, I'll skin you. Got it?"

"Got it." Soda replied.

I kissed his hair. "I love you." Then moved to Pony. "And you, now can we go to bed, or do we need to play another round of twenty questions?"

"Twenty questions, sounds good." Pony grinned. I was begging to wonder when he started to become such a smart ass. I glared at him; he sunk back down in bed. "So does sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

"

"You going to be okay alone for a while?" I asked Soda. He was lying shirtless in bed with his ribs all bandaged up.

"Yeah, I'll be alright I guess."

I had taken him to the doctors earlier that morning. Go figure, his ribs were broken. I kissed the top of his head. "I'll be gone for an hour tops."

I had to drop my paper off at the office and pick Ponyboy up. I wanted to leave Holly there to stay with him but decided to nix the idea.

"You're very, paternal with them." Holly said, she was starring out the window.

"You think so? I think Darry is more paternal than I am."

"Do you love them?"

"Holl, they're my brothers."

"Only your half brothers." She pointed out.

I winced like usual. I hated that term half brother. "You're just my half sister. What is the difference then?"

"You lived with me for fifteen years, them only four months."

"Good point but what does that mean? I love them less?"

"I don't see how they can know you? Do they know you were in jail and what for? They didn't see your anger."

"They know I've been to jail, only Darry knows what for and they all know I had anger issues."

"They didn't see it, they didn't see you tear phone books and you're rampages never made them cry."

"Holly, I'm sorry about that."

"I know and it's okay, Shay; It's just that I've been there for you the entire time, now that you're normal you can go find your other family. It's not exactly fair. You're my brother too."

I pulled into the schoolyard. "It's really complicated Holly, I left because I needed to find myself, because all my life I've felt that my life was incomplete. "You look in the mirror and you see a perfect combination of your parents. I don't, I see a stranger."

"I hate to tell you this, but we have the same Dad, he raised you, he coached you're football team, he paid for you're education and your rehab and what ever else you needed."

"He's also the reason I never knew my father, he also tried to change me, maybe if I he hadn't tried to mold me into another him. I wouldn't have gotten into the trouble that I did!"

"No! That was your anger, from your genes. Darry has it too! The whole fucking neighborhood could probably hear him scream at Pony last night! You probably have psycho in your genes too! Who names there kids Ponyboy and Sodapop!"

I slammed my hand hard into the dashboard. Holly jumped back flinching. "Stop it, you don't say things like that about my family! Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good, now, shut up because Pony is coming." I stepped out of the car to let Pony in. He crawled into the back seat not even bothering to look at Holly.

"How was school?" I asked trying hard to remember to breath just so I would calm down and not loose my temper.

"Think Darry will like this?" He asked wrapping his arm around my seat; he put a paper in my face. Which read 100 out of 75.

"Yeah, pal, I think he will really like that. How'd you manage to get 25 extra points?"

"My history teacher said it was so good that it was worth more than 75."

"Do you always over achieve?" Holly asked not realizing that she sounded rude.

"Are you always a stupid?"

"Ponyboy Michel." I shouted before he could even finish.

Pony's eyes widened. He sunk back into his seat like a dog with his tail between his legs. I had never used the tone Darry used toward him before. I pulled out of the parking lot these kids were going to destroy a year of anger management in less than a few days.

"What's going on?" Darry dropped his tool belt on the table. It landed with a thud. I groaned. I had just managed to force Soda to lie down. He finally fell asleep it isn't exactly easy watching that kid with broken ribs, all he wants to do his move but he needs to rest.

"Could you keep it down, my God, if Soda wakes up, you're going to be the one to deal with him."

"I will too, he is my responsibility."

"Don't you start that bull shit too!"

Darry raised his eyebrows. He sat down. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Pony's outside smoking a storm up. Why is that?"

"He's just ticked about Holly that's all."

"You have fun tomorrow; because he is off school."

"I'll figure it out, look I'm going to take Holly out. I'll come back after Pony and Soda are in bed for the night." I found my sister, we drove to a diner about an hour away. Honestly I didn't even know it existed but the drive killed time. It was a small little Italian place."

"Why are you here?" I asked her. "I want the truth Holly, you can talk to me still."

She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "It, girl stuff, boys."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

She looked at me as if I was nuts. "God no, I'm not a tramp Shay. I just got sick of them. They put pressure on everything. I wanted something they couldn't control and they tried to control it. It's like I can't even make a decision on my own."

"I understand." I wasn't just saying it. I really did; they would always try to control every little aspect of our lives. I guess it was love, but at times, it was down right annoying.

"You called them didn't you?" Holly asked.

I nodded. "I had too. I understood their position, if Pony or Soda ran away and Darry knew and never told me, I'd go nuts."

She pushed her straw around her coke for the sake of doing something. "They've really changed you. It's not all for the bad."

I smiled. "Thanks, I think."

"So when you go on trips out of town. Do they miss you?"

"Holly, when I come home, it's like the morphed into two overly excited five year olds."

"So they miss you."

"Yeah."

"Well at least we have that in common."

"You knew I'd move out one day."

"Yeah, but I never knew you'd move out to get a new family."

"They aren't exactly new."

Holly stared at me. "Are Mom and Dad coming to get me?"

I nodded. "Saturday"

It was close to one when my car stopped in the driveway. I smiled at the blue glow of the TV. That was the one thing I liked about having a small house it just felt homier than my big house at times.

I crawled under the covers. Pony turned to me. "Darry, liked my grade." He said groggily.

"Yeah, I bet he did."

Darry put down the morning paper. "You know when they wake up to the Beatles they

are going to be mighty pissed."

"I have the Beach Boy's if you prefer."

Darry shook his head. "I'm not much for the beach."

"You don't like the beach?"

"No, not really all that sand, salt and wave not really my thing."

"I like the beach." I stated plainly. It didn't surprise me that he didn't like the beach not many construction workers liked the hot beach at least the ones I knew.

"What ever." Darry mumbled. "I'll see you later, tell Pony and Soda I want their room clean and the dishes done by the time I come back tonight. I'll be home around nine."

"Alright, have fun at work."

He grunted as he disappeared out the door. I grinned looking at the clock. I was the only person who would ever get up this early, just for the sake of it. I began singing loudly with the Beatles.

Pony emerged, his hair sticking from every which direction. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He wasn't his best in the early morning.

"Sunny." He groaned. "It's early still."

"Yes, it is but you and Soda have to clean your rooms and do the dishes before Darry gets back at nine, and we are going down town, because Soda can't stand to be in this house another day, Holly should do something semi educational while she is here, and well I just like tormenting you by getting you up early."

He hopped up on the counter leaning his head against the cabinet. "Getting up isn't torment it's you singing the Beatles."

"Smart ass"

"Rather be a smart as than a dumb ass."

I tried to cock my eyebrow. "I don't know where you get this from."

"Yeah, can't imagine." He smarted.

"You little shit!" I dove to tickle him but we were interrupted by knocking.

"It's around the time the state comes." Pony looked around panicky. The house wasn't in the top shape.

"It's okay, just go answer the door." I patted his sticking hair down and pulled on a t- shirt from the clean laundry pile. "Ask who it is first, Pony." I hollered after him. God, please don't let this be the state. Soda with broken ribs, Holly here and the house looking like a tornado went through it, Lord, I'm begging you to not let it be the state.

I heard the door slam shut and Pony came running inside. "It's worse, it's your parents"


	17. Chapter 17

I thudded my little brother on top of his head as I quickly walked by him into the living room; forgetting about the pancakes I was making.

"You guys are a day early." I said wiping my dirty hands on the clean shirt. I'm sure Darry would have words for me about it when I came home. "Holly is still asleep."

I watched my Mom's eyes wonder around the living. I ran my hand through my hair. "It's been a little crazy around here, we haven't had much time to clean. "Holly shows up; Darry's been working late. I've had a lot my books is coming out in a couple of months hopefully."

"Congratulations." He said.

Pony came in rubbing the top of his head, where I knocked him. I grinned pulling him close to me. "Say, hi."

"Hi."

"Hello, which one are you?" Mom asked. She smiled warmly at him but I couldn't help think that it was one of those plastic smiles she gave the homeless men sitting out side the market.

"Ponyboy." He grumbled.

"I see, you both look so much like your mother."

"Is something burning son?" He ran his hands through his black hair.

"Shit, the pancakes." I ran into the kitchen to find black pancakes and a lot of smoke. "Pony, open the window." I grabbed the pan and dumped the charred pancakes in the water. I laughed uneasily and I saw my Mom and step Dad starring at me. "I'd offer you guys pancakes but I burned them." I laugh uneasily.

"Exactly where is Holly?" He asked.

"My room; I just bunked with the boys."

"Sit down, Shay. We have to talk to you."

I sucked in air. I hated being treated like a child, but much like a five year old with his hand caught in the cookie jar I sat.

"Look, I've come to terms with the fact that you like this writing thing. I think there is a million better jobs out there."

"It's not a thing, it's my life."

"Exactly; now look, I have a friend who is opening up a new news paper, she needs someone to be the critic on his music, the magazine will only come out once a month. It pays about ten dollar plus monthly bonus'. He also needs someone for his news papers, the arts section you'd be covering more than music."

I shifted in my chair. What were the strings, there had to be strings. "When can I go for a interview.

"Shay," Mom began. "It's back home."

"I see." There were the strings.

"I know, it's a lot to take on but just think about all the stars you could be meeting, you could work as a real journalist following a band around. Maybe even find your own lucky break." She leaned over putting her hand on my knee. "I know you're grown, but we still want what's best."

"You could live in one of the apartments. Maybe look up one of your old buddies to contact." He said.

"Why are you offering me this now? Why not before?"

"Shay, honey, the offer wasn't on the table then. It wasn't even an option. It's just a big break though, we couldn't just let you pass this up."

"Do you realize what I would be giving up? I'd have to up root myself all over again."

"I know, son." He sympathized. "Look what you would passing up. You have until Monday to decide. The jobs are yours if you want them."

"You broke my guitar." I wasn't sure, why I just said it, it kind of rolled of my tongue. I think it was just for the sake of saying something.

"It was an accident, Shay, really it was. I was moving some stuff, it fell, and then something fell on it. I'll get you a new one."

"My brothers got me a new one."

"They can afford a guitar but they can't find a better neighborhood?"

"It was our fathers."

I was happy I said it but it made an awkward silence.

"I owe you a guitar, we'll buy another one today." He said.

"You guys came early." Holly approached us interrupting the conversation.

"I have to go to work." I ran out of there figuring they would need time to talk. I fumbled around my room looking for a different shirt. I found an old t shirt.

"Sunny, Mom and Dad want you to have the hotel number." Holly handed me a piece of paper. "Thanks."

I nodded. "Anytime." I changed my shirt. "Hey guys." I walked into the bed room to tell them I was leaving but they were both sound asleep. I was going to have to explain all of this.

I wasn't really going into work instead, I headed over to Graces. She pulled her legs up to her chest after I had explained everything.

"I don't know what to say."

"Same here."

"You leaving, it's just.." She paused and looked up at me her green eyes searching for the words.

"You could always come with me."

"That would mean we'd have to get married."

"No one would have to know we lived together."

"I don't lead a life a lies." She snuggled closer to me. "What do your brothers say about this?"

I shook my head. "They don't even know." I stayed with Grace until I had to leave with my parents then it was dinner and Mom and I went to talk. I sat down on the bench outside the hotel with her. I went through about four packs of cigarettes already. I smacked my new pack against the palm of my hand to pack the cigarettes.

"Shay, I know this has to be hard. But I wasn't you to try to see this from our point. You're my little boy no matter what. You just get done with rehab and probation after a stay in jail and you just take off, you hardly call. We worry, then we find out your living in a neighborhood that's ruff. We gave you everything you always wanted. Now, I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I know I've changed but I swear to you it's for the better."

"Shay, I can't be so sure about that, I mean it's fun now but sooner or later responsibility comes along with this. They are orphans."

"Responsibility, You mean like bandaging scraped knees. Holding when their nightmares are so terrifying that they can't get back to sleep, Holly never had nightmares, Ponyboy does, teaching them about racism and how you can't just run when things get hard."

"You're still a boy, until you fully discover yourself, you can't play Daddy. It's not fair that you give up your life."

"Mom, I haven't Darry has, if anything I found part of mine."

I watched her shut her eyes to hold back tears; that was something we always had in common. "I'm just worried. I want what's best for you. It's like you're not part of my family anymore. Darrel Curtis was a nice man, but he wasn't right for me and we didn't get along. I just want my son back."

I decided that nothing ever happened slow in life, one day it wasn't there the next it was.

I drove around until I got so tired I felt like I was going to fall asleep behind the wheel.

I came home surprised to find the kitchen lights on. Darry was halfway inside one of the cabinets scrubbing.

"Darry, what are you doing?" I glanced at the clock to make sure my watch wasn't off. Nope, it was three am.

"Who knows when the state will be down here, this place looks like hell. They didn't clean anything."

"It's three o'clock you have to work, this isn't logical."

"Not losing my brothers, even if they are little eve's droppers."

It suddenly hit me; Pony and Soda heard the conversation and told Darry. I had never seen Darry crack before he was always stern. "Little brother." I called hoping he'd quit the crap.

"You know, Soda took his bandages off today? That could have been avoided, if you had plans to leave. You should have told I would have had Two-Bit stay with them." He scrubbed hard a stubborn area. "Somehow gum is stuck in here."

"Darry, stop it, we need to talk."

He put down his rag and looked me in the eyes for the first time. "I told you not to hurt them." He leaned against the counter.

"I love you guys, Dare. You know that I'd never hurt you."

"Cut the bull shit, Sunshine; Are you leaving or not?" He screamed.

"It hurt you doesn't it?" I asked. It was the first time that I'd seen Darry use his brothers to hide his own feelings behind. "You want to make this painless don't you?" 

"What are you talking about? I only think about them someone has to." He yelled.

"You know tough guy , it's okay to feel things."

"Are you guys fighting?" Pony's voice came from behind.

I whirled around. He was standing there looking gray, rubbing his eyes trying to force them to adjust to the light. "What the hell are you doing up?"

"Can you hold you're sailor's mouth for one sentence. "Ponyboy, why are you up?

"I had one of those dreams again. I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Shit, baby, I'm sorry." I moved to hug him.

"You don't remember at all?" Darry asked.

Pony shook his head. "I remember this one, but it's not the same one."

Darry looked at me. I bit my lip. "Come on, Pony, we'll go watch T.V"

"You didn't answer the question." He said stubbornly.

"No, no one is fighting." Darry semi lied; he guided Pony to the couch. "Come on little buddy, tell us you're dream."

Pony snuggled between us. "It helps if you talk about it." I added.

"Everyone went away, I was left all alone somewhere real far away." He mumbled half asleep already. "There were zombies there out to get me and they looked like Mom and Dad."

I could feel Darry's eyes burning through me for taking him to see that zombie movie. "Zombies aren't real, and you won't ever be alone were always here."

"Not uh, there a chance you'll be gone by Tuesday."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: This is the last chapter I may do another story but I'm not really sure.

I could hear Soda calling for Darry, but Darry wasn't home. It must be three o'clock already. I guess I had been sitting here for a few hours. I threw my head against the back bored. "He's not here, bud."

Soda came back into my room. "He still at work?"

"Yeah, he's still at work." I answered.

"Woah, I guess your Dad full filled his promise." He picked up my new guitar. The sunburst finish, exactly like Hendrix's Stratocaster; which was very pricy and there was absolutely nothing that my brother's could do to top it. He strummed the chords to Love Me Tender.

"Soda, when did you learn that?"

"Yesterday, I got bored and couldn't find anything on the piano so I taught it to myself on the guitar."

I scratched my head and this was the kid that was supposed to be dumb. He set the guitar down. "When did you get home?"

"Little while ago." I answered. I could see him trying to rack his brains for some type of conversation. It was kind of funny, Sodapop Curtis at a loss of words.

"Are you staying here?" He asked. "I mean, you know, for dinner?"

I smiled, any other time he wouldn't have had to ask. He rubbed the side of his face and chin; it was a habit he picked up from Darry; a nervous habit that always led everyone else to know that they had something on their mind. I patted the area next to me. "Come here, Soda, sit with me."

He hopped up on the bed using me for a pillow. I remembered talking to my therapist before leave asking all about kids and with dead parents. I couldn't give her much information because I really didn't know my brothers. I remembered her saying something about how they could use a lot of love and affection. I think it was just in Soda's nature to be affectionate. I thought back to how he couldn't care less if I hugged him in front of his friends or called any thing other than his name but my God, you weren't allowed to do that with Ponyboy. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

Soda shrugged. "I don't know if you left it'd be real different."

"It's a big decision."

"I know, I just want you to be happy but it's just going to be hell adjusting to losing another person, you'd think we'd be used to it by now." He smirked.

"Hey, that's not funny. You don't just get used to losing people you learn to live with out them. If I go you're not losing me."

"Maybe not for the first couple of months, then the letters die, phone calls stop and soon we don't see you."

"Come on, that's not true, I waited a long time to see you guys you really think I'm going to let distance come between us?"

Soda shook his head. "I don't think you'll let it, I think it will just happen. You did with your other family."

I sighed that wasn't something I wanted to get into now. "Soda, it's a big decision."

"I know."

"Is anyone home?" Pony screamed. I could hear the thud from his book bag hitting the floor.

"We're in here."

Pony came running in, he kicked off his shoes and studied Soda and I for a second.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"He doesn't know yet." Soda answered him as if I weren't in the room.

"I'm still here you two!" I shouted.

"Sorry." Soda said.

I looked at Pony for the first time noticing a newly split lip. "Ruff day?"

Pony shot his hand up to his lip. "I got into some trouble with a few socs they were seniors." He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Do we have to tell Darry? I'm not in the mood to be yelled at."

"Well your teacher says it was two against one and the stories didn't match."

"Yeah, she also put both yours and Darry's names down on the note. You can sign it and not tell Darry."

"You know how I feel about keeping things from Darry."

"I did fight back only because they swung first."

"Alright." I signed the note and handed it to him. "You won't have to tell Darry."

"Will you stay for dinner tonight?" Pony asked. "You haven't been here since your family arrived."

"Yeah, I'm tired anyways." The next thing I knew they were both asleep in my bed. I looked over at my guitars. The one my step Dad bought me was a beauty. That beat up acoustic my brothers gave me had history. I heard Darry shuffling around in the kitchen. I managed to get Soda and Pony under the covers. I found Darry in the kitchen shuffling through mail.

"Where's the other two?" He asked looking up for a brief second.

"They fell asleep in my room. I figured I might as well let them sleep."

"Yeah, they haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Why not?"

"Worried, I suppose."

I smirked. "They actually asked me to stay for dinner."

"Yeah, well they like it when you're around; they'd tie you to the furniture if they could to keep you here."

It went into the one thing I dreaded awkward silence. I searched though some of the mail when a small stack of papers caught my eye. It had the state emblem in the back of it with my name sprawled across it. I picked them up and read them.

"Darry!" I half cried.

"Shit. I was going to show you those after you made you decision only if you were going to stay."

"Are you serious? I mean I told that IF something ever happened to you I'd take them no sweat but."

"Well see Dad's will actually said they go to their oldest brother technically that is you. So I figured I'd share custody. We have to go to the courthouse, you actually passed the last visit from the state, and I talked to social services and everything. You'll have to still get you're drug tests and stuff still."

"Darry; they're the most precious thing you have you want to share that with me?"

"Sunny, you pay the grocery bill you help pay the mortgage and the other bills. I thought after the first time you spanked Soda that they'd kick you out, but hell I have to hand it to you it works, I don't agree with the smoking or the swearing but they see past that. Your part of this family; we need you. I mean you already take care of them why not make it official."

"They want me, you guys need me. I'm going to have dinner with them since it looks like I'll be hanging around here more."

Darry grinned. "Have fun."

* * *

(Darry's POV)

I rubbed my temples happy that Two-Bit and Steve left; not that I minded them here it's just today it was too much energy in the house for me to take at the moment. "I mean it I want the living room cleaned." I threw a mountain of soda bottles in the trash before walking into the living room. Sunny was standing there with the look of death on his face.

"Go get, your coats guys, we'll go for pizza."

"Didn't you go to dinner with your family?" Pony asked puzzled.

"It was one of those fancy French restaurants they served snail." His eyes meant with mine for a second.

"Guys, go wait in the car for a second." I watched them parade off to the car.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm stupid, being irrational, assuming too much responsibility and I think I'm kicked out of the family."

I looped an arm around his neck. "Well, it takes a lot to get kicked out of this family. I mean if I haven't yet. Fuck, you're a shoe in?"

"When did you pick up cussing, sailor?" He grinned.

"See, I have this older brother who say's things that could make a sailor blush."

"Guy sounds like a real jack ass."

"We kind of like him."


End file.
